


The Memories Are the Key to the Answer

by TheAnimeWriterLover



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Change Near the End, Disappearances, Drama, Dumbledore Bashing, Family, Friendship, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Persons, Original Spells, Romance Takes Place Later On, gay relationship, one OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-12-02 12:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 27,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11509317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeWriterLover/pseuds/TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: Romano disappeared one day and was reborn as Harry Potter. From his rebirth to fourth year, he knew mainly pain and sadness. What happened during his fourth year made Harry snap and leave England to get away from everything and everybody. What he didn't realize, was that his life was going to change forever. The question was... for the better or worse?





	1. Chapter 1

"Damn those bastardos! I can't believe they fucking got themselves into this deep shit!"

A dark mutter of sheer annoyance echoed throughout the quiet master bedroom. Footsteps were heard walking around. Behind those steps followed little drops of blood, which belonged to Lovino also known as South Italy by the humans, but by the countries as Romano.

It all started when Lovino was in the kitchen eating lunch, when all of a sudden he got a phone call from one of his major mafia families. They asked him for his help, since they couldn't turn to anybody else as they were in deep trouble. At first the southern nation didn't understand what the problem was, since they never explained it in the first place. When he got there, it turns out that a whole group of small mafias families allied with each other to take down the large mafia family. During the time he helped them, the man got himself shot. Thanks to the few bullets in his body, he was very tired and bleeds only a bit. It was thanks to his special states as a personification that got his healing working overtime, which was why he wasn’t on the ground somewhere dying from blood loss.

Lovino shrugged off his dark suit jacket, and untied the black tie before he threw both onto his bed. At this point, he had zero fuck for his bedsheets being stained in blood. The brunette placed his gun onto a dresser, which was on the other side of the room. Then he looked down onto his white button up shirt, he saw that it was half covered with a familiar red liquid. He groaned and muttered darkly under his breath again. Good thing his younger brother wasn't home, because if he was he wouldn't leave the older sibling alone for who knows how long.

Before he could unbutton the shirt, the nation heard a startling crack inside the bedroom. If for the fact he wasn't just outside where there was no cloud in sight, Lovino would have thought it was lightning. Quickly he turned around to catch the sight of an old man with white long beard and hair, half moon glasses, and a robe that was _way_ too much decorated. What was very strange was that the old man was that he held a baby, maybe old enough to be a few weeks old, in his arms. The fact that the baby _didn't even_ _move_ was even stranger. The nation shouted at the stranger:

"Who the fuck are you?! How did you get in here?"

The man, Albus Dumbledore, replied with an unnerving look in his blue eyes:

"You will do just fine."

"Hey don't ignore my question bastardo!"

Lovino grabbed the gun that was still behind him, pointed it at the man and was about to shoot. The only problem was that the old man said a second earlier:

" ** _Expelliarmus_** (1)"

A red light hit Lovino's hand, making the gun fly out of his tight grip then slide onto the floor a good few feet away from the nation. For a second there the brown headed nation stood there dumbfounded, not understanding how it was possible. The next second he remembered that there was a magical community in both his and his brother’s home, so he _should_ have recognized magic. It clearly was far too long since he had seen any magical human beings, since he started to forget about them. Before Lovino could do anything else, once more Dumbledore said:

" ** _Conparatus_** (2)"

A black light hit the nation's chest. Not only did it knock the breath out of the thousand years' old man, but also made his body shrink and go into the baby's body in a matter of seconds.

"Now my weapon will be more powerful! Lemon drop."

A dark chuckle came from Dumbledore, as he teleported out of there by gripping onto a quill that acted as a portkey.

The man a second later appeared inside a nursery room that was located inside the Potter manor. He looked down at the dead body of Harry Potter, who he quickly killed with an ** _Avada Kedavra_** before he left the room to get to a random nation. Now the body contained the body and soul of South Italy, who he locked the memories away so that he wouldn't grow up knowing who he really was.

The headmaster of Hogwarts changed his dark aura into a grandfatherly one with the addition of twinkling to his eyes. He set down on a rocking chair that was close by, acting as if he had never left the room in the first place. A minute later Lily Potter, a beautiful woman with red hair and emerald eyes, walked into the packed up nursery room. She gave the man an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry Albus. I didn't think that it would take me this long to come back."

_Just in time_ , the old man thought to himself with a mental smirk. He gave her a grandfatherly smile along with a reply:

"That's alright my dear. After all you, James and little Harry are moving away to a safer place."

-ooOOoo-

Meanwhile back with the countries, Italy, Japan and Germany were training per usual. The German decided that they would run for today, before they did anything else. It was a very long run, with Germany way ahead. Not far behind the blond was Japan. The last of the trio, North Italy, was way behind and panting quite heavily. The Italian really did not want to waste any more energy than he already did, so he tried to run as slowly as possible before his German friend decided to drag him further up ahead. He just wanted to be home making pasta or make pizza with his brother Lovino, if the older brother was in the mood. Last thing that was on his mind was running and training.

Italy then came into a halt. Something wasn't right. The Italian's usual closed eyes all of a sudden opened. They narrowed dangerously at the feeling that flashed through his mind. He only had this empty, nervous feeling whenever something really bad happened to his brother Lovino. For a second there he thought maybe it had to do with his brother's mafia, but the idea was quickly shot down. He knew his brother would get at least a little hurt whenever he interacted with the mafia. However, the younger sibling never had this kind of emptiness inside of him. So, why does he have it now?

"Italia!"

Italy snapped out of his mind and saw both of the Axis nations in front of him. They were both worried about him, because of how quiet he had become all of a sudden. Without another word to them, the Italian turned around and ran off towards the house he shared with his brother. It was a good thing that they were in his home for training. The brunette didn't pay much mind towards the shouts that came from behind him. All he thought about was the feelings. At the same time, deep inside, he hoped that he was wrong and that Lovino was all right.

Not long afterwards, he saw the house up ahead of him. The brown headed nation picked up his pace. As he got to the front door, he noticed that the door was locked. Quickly he unlocked the door with his keys, threw the door open and ran inside the house while shouting the same time:

"Fratello! Where are you?"

No response.

Italy ran throughout the house in search for his brother, not once had he noticed that his two friends were at the door, following him close behind as he walked into Lovino’s room. Italy threw the bedroom door open, only to come to the sight of a small amount of blood on the floor. He looked away from the bloody suit jacket and tie that still laid on the bed towards the gun that was on the floor near the bed. The Italian walked to it quickly. He kneeled down to pick it up gently in his slightly shaken hand. He noticed nearby the bed, where the dresser was, a pair of red footprints on the wooden floor.  There weren't any other footprints following the last pair, as if the person just vanished into thin air.

_It doesn't make sense! Fratello doesn't leave his gun laying around, especially on the ground. He doesn’t even leave bloody clothes laying around for too long. Then there are the footprints disappearing in this spot. It doesn't add up! What happened to him?_ Italy thought in anxious. At this point he didn't realize that he had collapsed onto his knees or the fact that he shook violently at the sudden tsunami wave of shock that hit him.

"Italy-san, what's going on?"

Japan asked the shaken nation gently, as he kneeled down to the same height as the man. Neither of the two stayed on their knees for too long, as Germany grabbed a hold of his lover to help him back onto his feet, with the Japanese individual standing up on his own. The blond snapped his fingers in front of the Italian's face, which managed to snap the brunette out of his thoughts. The brown eyes looked panicked at Germany. Italy grabbed onto the blond’s collar and shouted:

"Lovino disappeared! We have to find him!"

Before either of the two could respond to the strange statements, the third nearly ran off in search for his brother. Quickly, the tallest man of them all grabbed his lover's arm to pull him into his arms, not letting the struggling nation go free. After a few minutes Italy just broke down into tears, burying his face into the other's chest. The blond nation looked up from the man in his arms to Japan and said in almost a commanding voice:

"Call the others. Tell them that we're having an emergency meeting in Italy's place."

The Japanese nation nodded, the shock hasn’t left his face once. He left the room to go to the house phone to make the calls. Germany looked down at Italy with an unnerved expression. He understood what the other one must have felt, since him and his own older brother had the same connection. If one of them was in serious danger they could feel it, the most well-known time when the Berlin Wall was put up. All the nation siblings had this connection. This connection had saved their lives more than any of them cared to count. So when a nation was announced to have disappeared (which was rare), something seriously bad was going on.

-ooOOoo-

It took all the nations around the world about an hour to get to the emergency meeting. Many of them were pissed off, since they were in the middle of doing something. However, at the same time, all of them were curious as to why an emergency meeting was announced out of the blue. All of the nations’ eyes landed at the figure at the front of the table, which happened to be Germany. The nation announced to them:

"We're holding this meeting, to announce that South Italy has gone missing."

A pregnant silence filled the room. Until Lovino's lover, Spain, shouted with anger and shock:

"What do you mean he's missing? His economy is still up and running!"

"He's nowhere to be found, I looked."

A sad and pained voice was heard. All the eyes then turned to Italy, who sat next to Germany's right side, with his head down and his brown bangs covered his eyes. The muscular German cleared his throat before he announced on behalf of the brunette beside him:

"We checked out the house. There's no evidence pointing towards the reason behind his disappearances. The windows are sealed shut. The door was locked tight. What's very bizarre is what we found in his bedroom." That caught the attention of everyone including the remaining uninterested few," There is evidence that he was in some sort of a fight, but the fact that his footprints just stop near the dresser and never continue tells us that he has, in fact, disappeared somehow on the spot."

"We could use magic to find him, if he's still in this world of course."

A responds was heard from an Englishman, who drank his tea and was on the left side of the table not far away from the front. He quietly placed the tea cup on the table. His green eyes looked towards the German. The said person felt his eyebrow twitch at what he heard. He voices his displeasure as calmly as possible:

"This is serious England. We don't have time for your nonsense."

The green eyes narrow angrily at Germany. England shouted at him:

"It's not nonsense! Magic is real but all you gits won't even look into it!"

Germany ignored his comment to finish the announcement:

"We're declaring a search for South Italy. If he's not in Italy's home, he has to be at someone else's."

Since that day forward, the search was on.

* * *

 

**_Expelliarmus_ ** _(1): Disarming charm and even though it's only been used against other wizards it would make sense that it would disarm the opponent that could have something else other than a wand_

**_Conparatus_ ** _(2): Completely made this one up and its translation into English is unity_


	2. Chapter 2

Screams, cold cruel laughter, whispers heard from the darkness- that was mostly all he heard in his dreams nowadays. Ever since the murder of his new friend Cedric, that took place a week ago, Harry found himself sleeping sleepless nights. There were times though, when he dreamt of something else. Those dreams he looked forward to all the time this past 13 years. They were dreams that made him feel love and happiness that he very rarely felt in his lifetime.

He always dreamt of a pair of faceless men. Their accents told him that one was Spanish while the other was Italian. They always had him try stuff out, or just simply talk to him. For some odd reason he would felt embarrassed sometimes, which resulted him to swear at them nonsense. Still… it never stopped them from continuing their friendships with him. That warmed his heart in an unfamiliar way. He had friends- them being Hermione and Ron, but these feelings felt foreigner.

The Spanish man always called him Lovi, which was a strange name in his opinion. His name was Harry, but yet at the same time he never minded it. The man would give him tomatoes, which he loved to eat in his dreams. Then there were times that were questionable, in the matter of what sex he found attractive. In his dreams the two were dating, or more like married but without the vows given. The British lost how many times he woke up with his face blasting in redness because of either an innocent or not-so-innocent gesture that the Spanish did to him- or more like this Lovi guy. The other person in his dreams was an Italian man, who kept on calling him 'fratello'. Harry found out later on from an Italian-English dictionary that he found that the man always called him 'brother'. Both these men might explain some of the foreigner warmness in his heart, because Harry always wanted a family and someone to love, but it was still a mystery for the most part.

Tonight though, his dream was placed into neither of the two categories.

_"Who the fuck are you?! How did you get in here?"_

_Somebody cursed out loud with a heavy Italian accent._ That voice… _Harry thought in confusion,_ where have I heard that voice before?

_"You will do just fine."_

_Another familiar voice echoed through his mind, but this one felt like he really should know who it belonged to._

_"Hey don't ignore my question bastardo!"_

_Harry tried to hear more from the mysterious Italian man, but the next words came from the other familiar voice._

_" **Expelliarmus** "_

_He saw a red light appear in front of his vision, nearly blinding him. Once more, the voice said:_

_" **Conparatus** "_

_A black flash appeared out of nowhere. He felt a huge amount of pain appear out of nowhere. His muscles screamed in protest in a way that they never had before. In addition to that, he felt like he was back in the cupboard under the stairs, but this time the space had shrunk way too much. The space was tight, too tight for a person to fit in. It felt like the air was forced out of his lungs. It was already dark, but the feeling of lack of air made the blackness surround him into a tight cocoon._

Harry opened his emerald eyes in startle, his body jerked outside of his control. He gulped in a huge amount of air, holding onto it for a good bit. The 14 years old teenager slowly sat up on his Gryffindor bed. He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger, only for him to realize that they were covered with sweat. The green eyes stared at them for a moment, as he thought deeply about the dream. Something inside of him cursed at the boy-who-lived. That something shouted at him that it wasn't a dream but something else, far more important.

Harry got out of his soft and comfortable bed. The first thing that he reached for were his glasses, his vision started to clear slowly. He silently put on his shoes then headed downstairs to the common room, ignoring the coldness in the air that pierced him through his oversized clothes. He almost breathed in relief when he felt warmness near the bottom of the stairs, where he discovered that the fire was still light in the fire place. _Good, I'm freezing_. Harry thought. The tower was very cold at this time of the night... or whatever time it was anyways. From the darkness outside the window, it must be very late, as the sun had yet to make its presence known. The black headed teen sat down in front of the fire. He brought his legs close to his chest and rested his chin on top of them.

The thoughts about the current events took over his mind. The tournament, the death of Cedric, everybody claiming him and Dumbledore going insane- so many bad things happened to him over the past few years but this one took the cake. He felt the weight on his shoulders get heavier. Why did fate hate him so much? He never asked for any of this in the beginning. All he wanted was to be a normal wizard boy, who only had to worry about his mother finding out about his bad marks. He shouldn’t be running around killing a huge snake or capturing a traitor.

Harry didn't realize it yet, but he started to hum something softly underneath his breath. It wasn't random nor was it in English. It was almost… almost like a lullaby. He sung softly to himself:

"Cierras ya tus ojitos.  
Duermete sin temor.  
Sueña con angelitos  
Parecidos a ti.  
Y te agarrare tu mano.  
Duermete sin temor.  
Cuando tu despiertes,   
Yo estare aqui. (1)"

When the teenager noticed what he just did, he stopped. Where had he heard that song from? The words that he sung out sound like Spanish, but what was even stranger was that he somehow understood the words even though he knew only the English language. Harry groaned with frustration. His head felt like it was ready to split open right there and then. The teenager lay down on his side, his body rubbed against the warm stone. He tried to forget about the headache as he done so through thinking about other things, but it seemed to only make the situation worst. A soft voice asked:

"Harry? What are you doing here so early in the morning?"

The green eyes looked up to meet a brown pair with alert. The male teenager relaxed after he realized it was Hermione, whom stood there in her night gown with a bath robe thrown on top. He looked outside the window to and saw a little bit of sunlight. _How long was I down here?_ He wondered, but answered anyways:

"I just had a weird dream. I didn't want to go back to sleep. So I came down here a while ago." He paused for a moment. "What time is it?"

"6:30 in the morning. Today Ron and I have the exams, remember?"

Harry kicked himself mentally. How could he forget that? Well, considering what happened to him a week ago who could blame him? He was just glad that he was given permission to skip the exams. His best friend asked him worried:

"You look pale. Do you need to go to Madam Pomfrey?"

The black headed teen shook his head, a wince came from him. The headache wasn't making things any easier. Hermione sat down next to him, she asked changing the subject in hopes that he wouldn’t go back into his shell like the past week:

"What was your dream about?"

Harry sat up and thought for a moment on how to explain it. Strangely, the dream reminded him of the memory of his parents' death. He knew that it somehow was important. He felt, like with his parents’ death, that this somehow related to him in a deep level. The only other thing that the two had in common was that neither made much sense unless he had background knowledge. Harry looked up at his best friend with his green eyes and saw that she waited for him patiently. That made him happy, since he really didn’t need to be pushed around to get an answer out of. The black headed wizard sighed deeply and explained as best as he could:

"I couldn't see anything but darkness. I heard two familiar voices, both that I keep having a feeling that I heard them before. I heard one of them shouting spells." He stopped for a moment. He looked up to see a look of encouragement from Hermione to continue what he was saying. "The first spell was **Expelliarmus**. I saw a flash of red light heading towards me. Right after that, I heard the person shouted **Conparatus**. A black light headed towards me. Merlin Hermione, I felt so much pain with a feeling of being shoved into an extremely tight space. I don't know _what_ to think of it."

He looked hopefully at her to provide an answer, much like she had for the last few years. Harry was so confused at the moment, that he wasn't sure what was a dream or not. Hermione looked very thoughtful. A frown settled on her face. She said to him:

"Did you say **Conparatus**?" She got a nod, "Strange... the purpose of the spell is to unite two things into one."

"How do you know that?"

She rolled her brown eyes at him and huffed.

"Really Harry, we learned that spell in Charms this year. It's really strange though, how you said that it hit you and what you felt afterwards. Have you ever been hit by that spell?"

Harry wanted to say no right away, but he wasn't able to. It didn't really make much sense. He knew that he never was hit by it, but at the same time... at the same time his mind told him otherwise. Finally, he said to her truthfully with his head bowed:

"I don't know, I don't remember ever being hit by one."

"I have to do some research about the spell. This dream of yours must be hinting onto something." She had that look on her face that told Harry that she has an idea about something. She asked him, "Have you ever had any strange dreams?" She got a nod, "Tell me about them."

Harry's green eyes looked into the air with a thoughtful look. He started to explain to her, but this time with a bit more confidence than the other one.

"There were these strange dreams, that I had them for as long as I can remember. There were two men. One of them is Spanish and the other is Italian. I can't remember their faces, and whenever I tried to remember it always comes up blank. Anyways, they always act strange around me... like... the Spanish guy always calls me Lovi, he likes to joke around. He always gives me a tomato too, now that I think about it, for some odd reason I always called him a tomato eating bastard.”

He got scolded by his best friend for swearing, but he continued with no care.

"The Italian guy always calls me ‘fratello’. He always asks me to make pasta with him, and has a weird habit of saying _ve_ in the end or beginning of his sentences. I always felt like I knew them, or at least I should know them. What's even stranger is that I always understood what they said, no matter what language they spoke in. I even spoke in either Italian or Spanish. Hermione, I'm so confused. What's going on?"

He asked stressful. Hermione asked him after a few minutes of silence:

"Do you remember where you were in those dreams?"

Harry looked at her confused. He nodded a bit as he replied with a bit of confused hesitation:

"Yes, I was always in Italy during the dreams."

"Maybe you should go there this summer. Something tells me that you're going to find your answers there."

"What about the Dursley's? Dumbledore will find out about me missing! A-And the media-"

"We could ask Sirius for help."

Hermione cut him off with a suggestion. _Wow, this is the first time she goes against the professor._ Harry thought with shock and a bit of awe. It looked like his best friend had grown out of the know-it-all rule-loving girl that he met back in first year. Though, it could be his and Ron’s fault, as they always some way or another got into trouble. Still, there was one tiny problem that nearly caused the wizard to blow in panic.

"But there isn't much time! We have only a good week and a half left before school ends."

Unlike him, the young witch stayed calm and collected.

"Come on then, let's go get changed and go to the Owlery to send off the letter quickly before I have to go to my first exam."

Harry nodded in agreement. With that the two left quickly to get ready. Both of them hoped to find answers to Harry's questions about the mysterious dreams.

****_(1) Here is the translation that I found:  
(Close your eyes little one and sleep.  
And dream while the angels watch over you.  
I will hold your hand.  
_And when you wake with the morning, I'll still be here.)  
I don't own the lullaby, I just found it somewhere on the Internet. It belongs to its rightful owner_   _Marty Robbins I believe.__


	3. Chapter 3

The exams were finally over, and many of the students were happy and went to get ready to head off home. There was still one day left before the students go home or, in Harry's case, hell. The boy-who-lived was still very angry at the headmaster, for ignoring his pleas and sending him off to his possible death. He wanted to know what the hell was going on in that old man's head. Harry also found out something very disturbing. The feeling that somebody tried to get into his head was very real. His suspicion started to grow each and every time he looked into the headmaster's eyes. He talked about it in between the exams with his best friends, and surprisingly Ron was the one who told him that the man was using Legilimency on him.

When Hermione questioned Ron about where he got the knowledge from, he just explained to her that every Wizarding family knew the basics of it but very few could achieve the ability. It just went to show that their red headed friend wasn't as dumb as he lead them to believe. He was just lazy when it came to classes and homework. So after finding out about the art of Occlumency, Harry started to train to block his mind from intruders every day until the last day.

During that time the two explained to Ron about Harry's strange dreams. The boy was very worried about his best friend, because this wasn't normal. The only reason as to why he didn't say that the two were just overreacting was because of their past school years experiences. There was always an explanation behind the event, and this one wasn't an exception.

Today, Harry and Ron were in their dormitory putting their things back into their suitcases. Hermione, who was done with the little task, was at the library searching for the answer. Finally, the teenage boys were finished and sat down on Harry's bed when an owl came in. The owl dropped a letter onto the bed and flew off. The teens looked at the letter to see that it was from Sirius.

Thankfully, nobody but the two of them was in the dormitory. Harry opened the letter and started to read it with Ron looking over his shoulder:

_Dear Harry_

_I was shocked and confused at what I read in your latest letter. I'm not very sure of why you want to go to Italy, but I'm going to help you. I know of a spell that could help you get away from the Durlsey's, but at the same make it seem like you're there. When you get off of the train, come and find me. Make sure that you're alone. Burn the letter after you read it, the last thing we need is it landing in the wrong hands._

_Padfoot_

"This is great mate! You're not going back to the Dursley's!"

Ron said very excited for his friend. He hated to see his best friend go and then come back all bitten up and starved. He tried to help as much as possible, but after what happened during their second year it was nearly impossible to do anything. The only thing he can do to help his friend was make sure that he was well fed. In responds, Harry grinned tiredly. The black headed wizard knew that he should be jumping up and down with happiness. After all, he _finally_ , after so long, wasn’t going back to his sorry excuse of a family. At the same time, he knew that he had better things to do, so the excitement would have to be put on hold for now. He took out his wand, muttered a spell and the letter burned until there was nothing left of it.

At the same time, the door flew open and a very pale looking Hermione ran in with an opened thick book in her hands. Ron jumped off of the bed to ask her with widen eyes:

"What's wrong?"

"I can't believe what I found out. Oh Harry!"

She dropped the book and hugged Harry tightly. While she done that, the red headed teen picked up the book. Thankfully, the pages didn't flip so it was easier to find out what was going on. The red headed wizard hated reading, but at the moment he needed to find out why his best friend was acting so strangely. When he read the first few paragraphs, his face went extremely pale, as if a vampire had just came out of nowhere and sucked up all of his blood. He muttered in a whimper:

"Bloody hell, this got to be a joke."

"What's going on?"

Harry asked confused and worried. Now he was getting very worried. The pair reactions to whatever was written in the book weren’t normal, which could only mean that there was really bad news. Hermione got off of him and Ron said to his best friend:

"Harry, I don't know how to break it to you, but... well..." There was a thick silence for a few moments before finally he gathered up some courage to continue, "You're dead with a soul bond to your body."

Once more, there was thick silence. The boy-who-lived broke it and asked with disbelieve look on his face:

"Pardon me? What did you just say? I believe I misheard you."

"Harry, he's right, you're dead with another's soul bond to you. To be able to combine bodies together successfully, one of the bodies has to be dead. There's only two ways to determine if the spell was used on two people. One of them is when the person who was still alive gets flashback of his or her past life. The second is with a spell. When it's cast it would say the name of the people, plus it's going to show what they looked like at the time that they were combined."

Hermione waited a few minutes to let the disturbing information sink in. This was the last thing that she expected to discover when she went to the charm professor then to the library. It was no wonder that their professor warned them under no circumstances should they use the spell on another human being. The spell was neither light nor dark, but if used inappropriately it could result to severe consequences on both ends. She started off with:

"First, let me cast the spell. We need to know as much as possible before we continue on."

Hermione grabbed the book from Ron, flipped a few pages and after a few minutes of reading grabbed her wand then said carefully and slowly:

" **Veritas** "

A white light hit the black headed teen's chest. Two white strings flew out of his chest and made two big plate sized circles in the air. Black shadows inside the whiteness started to take shape. Very slowly, the shadows show the victims. The Golden Trio watched anxiously to view if what the witch found was the truth or not. If not, then only one of the circles had to be blank. If it was true, then the black shadow in the second circle would take shape until the very end. All hoped that it wasn’t the latter, but what they saw had their hearts sank to their stomachs with shivering coldness being placed as a replacement.

The one on the left was clearly a baby and the name underneath said _Harry James Potter_. The second figure was what caught their attention. There was a young man who seemed to be in his early twenties. He had dark brown hair with a curl at the side of his head and familiar green eyes. The stranger wore a white t-shirt with black pants, looking very classy, as if he was a business man of some kind. Underneath the second picture, an elegant writing wrote _Lovino Vargas_.

"Lovi... Lovino... so, that's the name that I've been called in my dreams. Wait, didn't you say that it shows the time that they were combined? Then that means that I was killed as a baby!"

Harry cried out as realization hit him like a truck. His mind raced a mile per second, as he tried to figure out what was reality and what was not. Who was he? Was he really Harry or this Lovino guy? What was going on?!

"Harry calm down or everybody is going to hear you. Right now, all we need worry about is getting you to Italy. You said that it was the environment that you were in all the time right? The place most definitely will help you to remember more of your past life, now that we know that you were an Italian in your past life." The brown and black headed teens looked surprised at the red headed one, who said to them slightly offensive, "I'm not that dumb. I can have my moments too you know."

Hermione shook her head. She turned to face Harry.

"He's right, but right now, we need to head off to dinner and get some rest. Tomorrow we're leaving."

The teenage boys nodded in agreement and left with her for dinner.

-ooOOoo-

_Next day_

During the train ride, the trio talked about their plans for the summer and what Harry could do in Italy while searching for the answers. They also talked about how they were going to send each other letters, explaining what was going on. Even if Hermione and Ron weren't allowed to tell Harry a lot of things through the letters during the break because Dumbledore ordered them, it wasn’t like they were going to be stopped.

What made the black headed teen furious was that the old man has everybody live in Sirius's place for the time being, while he was forced to go to live with the Dursley's. For his own protection his ass! He would get more protection at the headquarters instead of the Dursley's home. 12 Grimmauld Place was well hidden and protected, while Private Drive was way in the open so the Death Eaters could get to Harry much easier.

He realized two things. One, he remembered that he wasn't going to live with those sorry excuse of human beings, which calmed him down greatly. Two, was that Dumbledore was up to something, and it had something to do with Harry. It would explain a lot about his actions during Harry's school years.

He didn't tell his best friends about his suspicion, because they had other things to worry about. Adding this to the pile of worrisome wouldn't help their situation.

After they got off of the train, Harry quickly said goodbye to his friends before he was off. The green eyes looked over the crowd in search of his godfather. It took him a long time, but he managed to find him. Sirius was seating in a very dark corner, in his dog form, away from everybody. Harry kneeled down to scratch the dog behind his left ear.

“Let’s go Padfoot, it’s getting rather crowded.”

The grim looking dog barked in agreement and the two left. It wasn’t a very long walk. Near the train station, both muggle and wizard, there was a forest that was only 6 minutes’ walk away. Once they were hidden well enough, the dog turned into a man, Sirius Black. The thin looking wizard, pale as one could get, looked at his godson with such brightness that it outclassed his outlook poor features. The two hugged each other tightly, very happy to see one another. The man said to his godson:

"Come on Harry, let's do this spell quickly before people would suspect as to why you're not with the Dursley's. If we get this over now, there’ll be still time that nobody will suspect anything." He instructed the teen to stand a good 10 feet away from him, he waved his wand and said, "This is going to hurt, but bear with it. **C** **lonizo.** "

Harry flinched at the pain, but due to his number of years of abuse and the torture spell that was cast on him, he didn't scream as this was nothing. He shut his eyes tightly, feeling like his inside were ripping apart into two. When it was finally over, he opened his eyes to see an identical pair staring right back at him. In front of him stood another him, who moved at the same way, same time as he did. The young wizard waved his left hand in curiosity, surprised when he saw that the clone did the same thing. It felt strange, to know that there was actually another him in front of him and it wasn't a mirror. He asked his godfather:

"So, this spell is a cloning spell. Is he going to act like me?"

Sirius nodded as he patted the non-cloned godson’s shoulder.

"He's the exact same being as you, except he follows only your orders and knows that he's a clone."

Harry looked back at the clone that stood there patiently as if waiting for an order. The teen felt awkward at the moment. He said to the clone with no real clue of what to expect:

"I want you to act as me during the summer. Do as Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon say- and don’t forget to make sure not to look suspicious."

"Yes master."

The other Harry said with the same voice but with rather dead tone added to it. That sent shivers down the non-clone adolescent’s spine, as it reminded him of those sci-fi movies that he had caught only a glimpse of as a child. _I hope that I won’t have to get used to this. This is really creepy._ He thought with hope. Sirius made a copy of the suitcase with all the things in it, so to make sure that the situation would be more believable. The real Harry said to the clone:

"Leave and go find Uncle Vernon."

"Yes master."

The clone said, grabbed his cloned suitcase and left. After he disappeared the real boy-who-lived said:

"That was very awkward."

His godfather barked out laughing. He ruffled the black hair and said to him:

"Come on, I already booked your flight for South Italy. Don’t ask how, it’s too long of a story. Just trust me that I didn’t commit any crime. Your plane is going to leave in about 9 hours. Before you leave, go to the Gringotts Wizarding Bank. Make sure that your accounts are connected to the Italian Wizarding Bank. Stay safe."

"Thanks Sirius, for everything."

Harry said and hugged his godfather, who returned the hug gladly. The two broke apart so that Harry could focus on his suitcase, which he opened to take out the Invisibility Cloak. The two males sent one another one final smile of goodbye, filled with their own messages. With a final verbal goodbye to his godfather, Harry put the cloak on and left.

As far as Harry cared to describe the whole thing, long story short, it took him a very long to get to the bank, connect his accounts to the Italian bank and leave for the flight. Plus, he also had to go to the muggle world to get some decant clothes. The last thing he needed was people questioning him. By the time that he got to the airport and got onto the plane, he was off to South Italy.

**Veritas - It means _true nature_ in Latin I made the spell up and in Harry's world it's a very easy spell to cast but it's very powerful at the same time that's why Hermione had an easy time getting it right**

**Clonizo - It means _clone_ in Latin I made the spell up and the spell itself is painful because the spell is coping the inside of the person the clone itself follows his/her master's orders and only theirs so if somebody else tells them to do something they won't do it**


	4. Chapter 4

Italy cleaned his brother's bedroom again. It became a habit of him cleaning up Romano's room for the last decade and half. The younger brother kept on hoping that his older sibling would return home one day, where the younger man would greet him happily with the probability of being in tears. He wasn’t the only one that changed over the years. Spain had gone through changes as well, as this was his lover that had disappeared off the face of the earth. The nations that always had a smile on their face, ready to brighten peoples’ days, became far less cheerful and barely cracked a real smile throughout this duration of time. It was very unusual and worrisome for the other countries because they weren't used to seeing it. They nearly thought that the apocalypse had come when they were greeted by look-alike clones of the two nations whom acted the exact opposite. The only thing that convinced the other nations that the apocalypse hadn’t come was that neither was blood-thirsty looking or, in America’s case, looked and acted like zombies.

Among the hundreds of nations, there were three that were worried the most: France, Prussia and Germany.

Whenever Germany came over to see his lover, he discovered that the Italian spent more and more in South Italy's room. He tried to drag the man out of there, to do other things, which ranged from going outside for proper fresh air to train to eat to simply talk inside the kitchen or just about anything in between to do _something_ outside of being in that room! Unfortunately, for the German, it became harder as the days passed by. One time he even heard Austria muttering something about ' _it's Holy Roman Empire all over again_ ', which caused some sort of wheels to turn in the blond’s head which heightened the worrisome even more, if it was possible.

Meanwhile, France and Prussia tried to get their friend Spain to smile once again. They always thought that Spain just adored the younger nation. Heck, once they were told by the country of passion that the two started dating, neither nations thought it’d last long as Lovino had quite the… personality. It was one thing to ignore the sort of… attitudes that the nation showed with no problem when the two were just master and slave, but lovers was a whole different can of worms. Even though both saw that they were wrong on some level, they- again, thought that it wouldn’t be that bad… only to be proven wrong after Lovino disappeared. They never realized that Spain was deeply _in love_ with the older Italian brother. It would explain the reasons behind his actions towards the Italian man.

The duo hung around their best friend more than usual. So to make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid, such as blaming himself for what happened, which wasn't a surprise because it happened before. They took him out to the bar and did many other fun stuff to get his mind off of Lovino. Their plan, just like in Germany’s case, worked very little. The most that France and Prussia received from Spain was a small amused smile when they did a particular stupid thing… which they swore to never voice again.

Today though, everything had changed. The world meeting took place in North Italy's home, the first time since that day. One of their usual topics was the search for South Italy. He disappeared, but didn't die since his economic was up and running as always. They seriously needed to find him soon before something bad took place. Even though the Italian brothers weren’t looked at with good light, as both were pretty useless in the minds of the nations when it came to war, in the capitalization matter the duo were equally as important as everyone else. They feared that if South Italy wasn’t found soon, half of Italy’s economy would hit rock bottom by the next 10 years in the latest, which would put the world’s economy in almost a stand’s still. Aside from that, per usual, England suggested finding Lovino by the use of magic, which had one thing led to another and everybody started to do the usual things that ranged from talking to yelling to sleeping.

All of a sudden Italy said to Germany who was beside him:

"Doisuke," The blond nation nearly jumped in shock, this was the first time that Feliciano spoke during the long meeting. He looked down to see a pair of happy brown eyes, ones that he missed so much. At that moment he knew that something happened. He nodded his head as a signal for him to continue. "He's back."

Those two words brought thick silence throughout the room all at once. Everybody looked at the nation in shock at what they heard. The nation who disappeared for 14 years somehow appeared out of thin air? Something wasn't adding up. Spain, like Italy, suddenly looked very happy, for the first time for over a decade. Germany snapped out of shock and asked:

"Romano is back?"

"Mhm! Our connection is back but it's weaker than usual. It's, as if, something tampered with our connection."

The smile turned into a deep frown. Feliciano was very confused about what happened to their connection. His connection with his brother was always so strong, to the point that sometimes they knew from across the globe if something happened to the other. This one, however, was so weak. Maybe it was because of how long it was since the last time they had seen each other? He wasn't very sure, but something nagged in his head that there was a different reason. After all, it was there even when he was taken by Austria and his brother was taken by Spain after the fall of their grandfather.

"Then I believe we can call an end to this meeting for now. Find him and we can have another meeting and get some answers from him aru."

China announced to the rest of the nations from his seat. All the countries agreed, as they all wanted the same thing. Spain decided to come with Italy to search for Lovino together. After they said their farewell to everybody, the pair left. First place that they plan on going to was the southern portion of Italy.

-ooOOoo-

Harry just got off the plane half an hour ago. Thankfully, he had shrunk his stuff to fit into his pocket because he didn't want to stay a minute longer in the air port. His curiosity and need for the answers was more important than just standing around waiting for his stuff to arrive. Right now though, he needed to find a hotel to stay in. Once he was done with that, maybe then he would go and try to find the Italian Wizarding World. There could be something there that would at least help him find some answers.

His plans were put on hold, or more like sped 10X faster, when he found a hotel to settle in. The funny thing was that he was going to stay in a hotel in the Italian Wizarding World. Don’t ask Harry how he found it. Let’s just say that his infamous luck had helped him stumble into the Wizarding World by complete accident and leave it at that. For once, his infamous luck had done something good, as he had settled down quickly before he went off to explore the new world.

Harry was at the front desk, trying his best not to stare at the… creature in front of him. He blinked a few times as if he couldn’t believe what he saw. What was he talking to? A cyclops that was what! The worker on the other side of the desk didn’t blink an eye at the sight of the teenager when he asked:

“Yes, how can I help you?”

“Uh… u-um I need a room to stay in.”

“Clearly” The man cyclops responded with dryness. “A single bed?”

“Y-Yes sir”

“Anything specific you want from your room? A view of the lake nearby? A view of the mountains?”

“I-It doesn’t matter sir, just a room to stay in is good.”

Harry answered with a bit less confidence compared to what he came in with. What was he supposed to say to a _cyclops_ that might be able to eat him like the ones from the stories of Ancient Greece? The cyclops made a noise of _whatever_ and continued to ask questions to Harry that the young man answered as best as he could. Apparently Harry had to pay 5 galleons for the week’s stay, which was cheap enough. A whole month would be 25 galleons in total, food, drinks, the entertainment room and a few other things were included in the pay. That was a fair deal, in Harry’s opinion, a bit expensive but money wasn’t an issue. A whole summer would easily cost him over a hundred galleons, but it also wasn’t an issue from what he saw and reviewed in his trust vault. He wasn’t the richest wizard out there, but his family was well off to allow even his grand-grandchildren to live jobless but comfortably for the rest of their lives.

At the very end, the cyclops gave Harry the room key with a red key handle that said _105_.

“Do you have any other questions sir?”

The one-eyed being asked in a bit more of a professional sense, which Harry ignored the change of tone in exchange to ask one final question.

“Yes, how can I understand you?” Quick realization hit the wizard at how rude he sounded. Embarrassed with slight redness touched his cheeks, he quickly explained, “I-I’ve learned that cyclops can’t talk like humans s-so-”

“It’s a spell.” The cyclops answered with a shrug. “Complicated, but it works.” He eyed the adolescent, which made the wizard lean from one foot to the other with anxiety. “I’ll give you a word of advice, as I can tell from your accent that you’re not from Italy. Be careful with the things that you ask, because not all of us will play nice with a foreigner.”

“Y-Yes- thank you!”

Harry thanked him with a bowed head to show gratitude, not sure what else to do. He was in an unfamiliar environment surrounded by people that he didn’t knew, so he had no choice but to take the word of advice and be careful. With a final farewell, Harry left to head to his room, which took no longer than 10 minutes. The hotel was bigger on the inside than the outside, magic being the cause, but to reach the first floor the elevator (which was powered up by magic as well, much to the interest of the British) went by fast. No sooner than he knew it, he reached his bedroom.

Harry’s bedroom was okay- beautiful, but not something that caught his attention. It looked like an ordinary hotel room with magic involved. Really, he didn’t even care to look too much into the details of his room. All that mattered was that he had a place to stay at for the rest of the summer. No, what Harry _really_ cared about was to explore Italy, both magical and non-magical sides, to find some much needed answers.

When Harry looked outside of his window, he saw that the sun was already down. He turned to stare up at the clock on the wall and saw that the time was well passed 9 in the evening. All of a sudden, a yawn escaped the adolescent’s lips without his permission. With a few smacks of the lips, a decision had been reached.

“I’ll explore tomorrow, after a _much_ needed rest.”

That idea nearly brought a bright smile onto the pale face, but the tiredness overruled it. Yes, a much needed rest was well in order.

-ooOOoo-

The community itself shocked the boy-who-lived greatly. It was so different from the British. Every time he turned his head, Harry saw different creatures walk down the magical streets alongside the witches and wizards. All of them didn't look at each other in disgust, unlike back in Britain. It was as if it didn't really bother the wizards and witches to be in the presence of another species. That was rather refreshing, to say the truth. Prejustice could be ignored so much before it took a toll on a person’s mind.

Harry had met many different creatures, just by living with them in the same hotel. He hadn’t per say talked to them directly, but just the sight of them was enough to send him off into wonder. These beings weren’t the only ones there, as there were also wizards and witches, but the latter ones were far and few in between and were mostly foreigners on a holiday or business trip. The beings, just like the cyclops, had charms placed on them so that they could speak the human language, which was of no surprise as some had lips that couldn’t produce the sounds that human lips could.

That wasn’t what really stuck out to Harry, as he already recovered from his interaction with the cyclops. No, what really made him pause in his tracks was that he could understand the ones who spoke in Italian. It only took him a little bit before he realized and remembered that his other half clearly was an Italian. Really, if he wasn’t used to crazy things happening to him throughout the last few years, he’d be much like everyone else: Faint from shock.

What was nice was that nobody was fussing over him because he was the ' _boy-who-lived_ '! They treated him just like any other person. Talk about a dream come true! Maybe there was a wishing star somewhere up there after all.

So, with all said and done, Harry went to the shopping streets of the magical community. Much like when he first came to Diagon Alley, he wished that he had extra eyes to catch the complete view of the community. Unlike in Britain, he got to speak with many of the different creatures. Thankfully, they could also speak English so he felt more comfortable with talking to them. He learned from the creatures a lot of things. More than he had ever learned from books and experience back in Britain and Hogwarts.

The beings were much friendlier and always seemed to smile whenever he would ask them all kind of questions. Though, he had to be careful of the questions, because the warning that the cyclops gave him still rang in the back of Harry’s mind. After he realized how much he talked, he quickly apologized to them. The years of not being allowed to ask questions from his relatives, or to learn properly for that matter, made it hard for him to study in and out of school.  The creatures were fine with him asking questions. They didn't seem to mind it at all.

Harry even met some vampires and werewolves. Not surprisingly, those two species didn't get along very well, but it didn't stop himself from getting to know them. The wizard asked the werewolves how they could control themselves during the full moon. When they questioned him because of the odd question, Harry simply explained to them that his parents' friend was one and always hated being what he was, especially during the full moon as he couldn’t control his inner wolf. One of the werewolves simply stated:

"Well kid, in order to be able to control yourself during the full moon, one need to accept the wolf side. They can't run away from it, especially on a full moon. That man that you told us about needs to meditate and talk with his wolf side. Only after he does that would he be able to control himself during that night. It's not something that even a potion can help with. It’s all in the mind and soul kid, tell him that."

Harry was stunt by the advice and thanked the werewolves. With a farewell, he left with a mental note to write to Remus and tell him what he found out. Maybe he could find a book about the whole thing and send it to him too. It was better than nothing, right? Though he would need to do that after he returned to Britain, or ask Sirius to tell Remus about him being in Italy. Harry then listed off other people that he should send letters to about his time in Italy, all the adventures that led to discoveries that _didn’t_ end in a life or death situation or for people to turn against him.

 _I should defiantly bring Ron and Hermione to Italy. They would absolutely love it!_ Harry thought with a wide grin. He even nearly skipped in his steps. Hermione could get to know more things outside of Hogwarts on the magical side while experiencing the muggle side. Meanwhile Ron would most definitely enjoy everything, from meeting the so called ‘dark creatures’ to getting a chance to eat both the muggle and non-muggle Italian food.

Harry decided to actually enter the magical shops later. Right now, he wanted to search the muggle section of Italy, because he remembers that not even once was there some shape or form of magic in his visions. With that, he quickly left after he made sure about two things. One, he was properly dressed. After all, he was in _Italy_ , one of the most fashionable countries in the world… though he had to be very careful as he didn’t have much fashion sense. Two, he had to make sure that he had some things with him, such as: His wand, a map, a hat to hide his scar with, muggle money, camera and a water bottle. All of that put into a bag that had an anti-theft spell place upon it, he was off to his next adventure.

The first thing that Harry noticed was just how crowded the streets were, but it was no real obstacle as he managed to make his way through quite easily. He stopped many times to take in the sights of the beautiful land and taking pictures of it. He knew that he should be busy finding the answers, but maybe, just maybe, by doing this he could find them either way. At some point, Harry didn't realize that time flew by and that he was very tired. The time differences between Britain and Italy didn't make things any easier, but because of Harry's stubbornness he decided that instead of heading back to the hotel, he would stay outside a little longer.

The land itself was even more beautiful at night. The lakes were absolutely gorgeous as they were light by the moon with the reflection of the stars bounced off of the bodies of water. The temperature was nice and cool, different from its afternoon counter-part. The wind wasn't strong, just blew by lazily to get to its next location. Not many clouds were up in the dark sky. There were a few people here and there, some were family members, and others were friends or just couples.

Harry sighed deeply in bliss. He sat down on a bench near the lake. His green emerald eyes looked down at the calm water. He felt calmness take over his being. Finally, after so long, he could finally find some peace at last. The tournament, the truth behind his long-standing dreams, the previous school years, the old and new nightmares, the death of his friend Cedric- just all of it. It was all too much for him, but now it felt like it was slowly washed away.

As Harry continued to look at the water, he winced loudly when he felt something hit his brain hard. His body froze and he saw a vision of his past life go past his eyes.

_"Fratello~ we have to get pasta before the stores close."_

_"Feliciano, you dragged me around all day. Let me rest already damn it!"_

_Harry looked up and saw the same Italian man from his dreams, Feliciano, who threw a pout in his direction. He noticed that he was seating down on the same bench in front of the same lake. The only differences were that it was nearly evening, judging by the sun's position. The brown headed man sat down next to him. Neither of them really spoke a word. It was nice though to just be in the other's presence._

_While the two set in silence, Harry took the opportunity and looked deeply into his other self's mind and feelings. He could feel a small amount of annoyance from being dragged around the place, but he was very amused at his brother's actions. He also felt relief, which was odd so when he looked deeper into the meaning behind it he finally understood why. He felt relieved because he didn't want his brother to change one bit._

_"Come on Lovi, we need to go."_

_Feliciano almost whined. Harry rolled his eyes and grumbled:_

_"Fine, let's get this over with."_

_His brother smiled brightly. The younger individual grabbed his hand to drag him off to the stores._

Harry came back to reality. He felt a small smile play on his lips. Over the years, he learned that his counter-part was a very stubborn strict man that tends to curse at about anything that wasn’t a beautiful lady. At the same time, he did care about his brother and the man that he had strange feelings for. The black headed teen was still confused about the Spanish man, but let it slide because he knew that he would find answers about that stranger at some point.

Finally, Harry decided that it was time to head back to the hotel and go to sleep. He got up and started to walk. What he didn't realize, was that he was getting closer to the answers each and every time he took a step on the Italian soil.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry woke up the next morning at 7 o'clock. Usually, he would groan and try to head back to sleep, but being in the situation that he was in, he decided to hell with sleeping and shot out of bed. Never in his life had he been so energetic about waking up to a new day, so this was a very different experience that broke his routine temporarily. Just as he put on his clothes and walked towards the door for breakfast, he threw a look at a mirror nearby and jumped in shock at what he saw. The adolescent silently looked into the mirror, his brain tried to process what he saw. What he saw wasn’t himself… but rather his other self. When Harry looked to the side while carefully keeping an eye on the mirror, he saw that his reflection followed suit. Hesitantly, he did a few different things, like make a face or wave a hand only to get the same result back.

Finally, Harry just rubbed his eyes thinking that he was just tired. When he opened them up to look at the mirror once more, the Italian figure was gone replaced by him.

More than a little creeped out at what just happened; Harry grabbed his bag to check what he had inside. He saw that he had a quill, ink, two notebooks, camera, some money left and his wand. Yesterday before Harry returned to the hotel, he bought in a muggle store a few notebooks. He bought them because he was going to use one to record down his visions and the other for everything that he learnt. Another reason was Hermione. As much as he loved the witch like a brother to a sister, he just knew that she would demand to know what he learned or saw. So, what was the point to tell her when all he could do was just hand over both notebooks and leave her to her devices? Nice and simple, quite genius too if he must say so himself.

Finally, Harry left his room and ate in the dining room, he wrote down in the notebook about his findings of himself about what happened that morning. He knew that he wasn't losing it. Something happened to make him see his other self. After he finished with both the notebook and breakfast, he left for the day. He silently hoped that he would get more answers as soon as possible.

At first, Harry wanted to head to the muggle section of Italy again, but changed his mind as he wanted to change things up. Instead, he decided to walk around the magical shops and enter them rather than just window shop. There was all kind of different shops. Most of what was sold he had seen in Diagon Alley, but at the same time there were so many new things. One of those new things was that in Italy they had an animal shop that sold outside the standard 3: Owls, cats and frogs. Oh no, this one sold a whole lot more. Let’s just say that the minute that he walked into the animal shop to see if he could get something for Hedwig (as she was at the Weasley’s who were more than glad to look after her), he nearly had a heart attack when he saw just how many different creatures this shop sold.

Of course, he was Fate’s toy, so what better way to play with the toy than to give it a companion? When Harry came upon a phoenix that was covered with blue and silver, he heard a voice in his head saying:

_"You are the one"_

The beautiful phoenix flew from its spot and landed on Harry's right shoulder. He looked at the bird with a questioning look on his face, completely confused as to what was going on.

"Ah, I see that Ventura has found his owner at last."

A deep snake like voice said from behind Harry. The black headed teen turned around to see a happy looking Draconian. His green eyes widened in shock when he saw that a _Draconian_ was alive. The only time he had seen one was in a book and the author said that they were practically extinct. The green eyed boy snapped out of it when what the humanoid lizard said sunk in. He asked politely:

"What do you mean _owner_?"

"He's your familiar."

The teen at last understood what was going on. He heard of familiars but never thought that he would find one. Now, he has to worry about what Hedwig would think when he came back home. He rubbed Ventura's feathers, getting a nice sound coming out of his beak.

"May I ask you a question?" The Draconian nodded, "How is it that you're alive? I thought that your kind was extinct?"

Harry regretted the question when the question came out. He expected to get a sneer or a look of disapproval or annoyance, but instead he received an amused look from the male Draconian. The being replied mysteriously:

"That's something that I can't tell you. After all, if the information got into the wrong hands there won't be any of my kind left."

The boy nodded, immediately deciding not to tell Hermione and Ron in his letters. He asked once more:

"How much does... um... Ventura was it?" He got a nod, "How much does Ventura cost?"

"Usually he costs 50 galleons but since he has finally found his owner after a long time, he's only 25 galleons."

"Do you have any books on phoenix or food for him?"

The Draconian nodded. He signaled the teen to follow him and led the boy towards the counter. There he gave to Harry two different books; one of them had a title of _How to Look After A Phoenix_ and the other one said _Different Types of Phoenix._ After that he put a bag of food on the counter. Harry paid for everything, put the books and bag of food into the bag, thanked the Draconian and left with his familiar still on his right shoulder.

When Harry walked down the street, nobody looked at him strangely or in awe. He was confused as to why they didn't react like the British wizards and witches would have, until he realized that there were many different magical creatures walking around. This begged the question: Why would they pay attention to something that wasn't new? That brought great relief to Harry. He still didn't want the attention. After all, he had enough of it back home. The only thing funny about it how would Dumbledore when he saw that he wasn’t all that special when there was another phoenix owner walking around.

Awhile of aimless walking with very few things that was bought and put back into the hotel room, Harry decided to head to the muggle side of Italy. There was one problem. He didn't want to leave Ventura alone in the hotel room, so he asked him:

"Is there a way to hide you from muggle sight?"

_"I'm a water phoenix. I can make myself go invisible. If you wish to be extra sure, you can cast an invisibility spell on me."_

"But the Minister is going to find out about me using magic outside of school."

Harry frowned deeply. That was the _last_ thing that he needed. The phoenix cleaned the inside of his left wing with his beak before saying:

_"There are other wizards and witches who would help you."_

Harry raised an eyebrow in a way saying _I don't believe you_. Venture smacked the boy with his wing. The teen yelped and glared at the bird, who said to him as if he didn't do anything just a second ago:

_"Around here there's a law that states, wizards and witches need to help any under aged children with any spells within reason. I don't know how it works in Britain, but this is how things work in Italy."_

"How do you know so much?"

_"I've been around for 135 years. I may be young by my kind’s standards, but I know many things."_

Harry nodded in accepting. He asked:

"Can you use your powers when we leave the magical part of Italy?"

Venture nodded in agreement. As Harry continued to walk around once more, he couldn't believe what happened to him today. It wasn't even the afternoon but yet he found his familiar, who happened to be a phoenix, met a Draconian and now learned of a law that helped the under aged wizards and witches when they needed it. He thought, _Britain should learn a few things from Italy_.

The boy-who-lived left the magical part of Italy, but not before his familiar went invisible, and walked down the muggle streets like yesterday. He shifted his hat enough to hide the scar. He wondered to himself if he could talk with Venture with his mind, which he learned from one of Hermione’s self-lectures. He decided to give it a shot.

_"Venture, can you hear me?"_

_"Yes I can."_

_"So we can speak to each other with our minds."_

Harry smiled at the thought. At least he would have somebody to talk to while on this journey. It could get rather lonely when one was by themselves in search for answers.

_"I must have forgotten to tell you. Yes, because I'm your familiar it's expected of us to be able to speak to our owners with our minds."_

“I see”

The teenager mumbled out loud with a light nod, his head tilted downwards so that his eyes were covered by his white flat cap that he got a day ago. He looked in the corner of his eyes, more out of habit than anything, and saw that nobody sent him a weird look for talking to ‘himself’. Glad for that, he started to explain to his familiar about his situation.

_“I came to Italy for answers.”_

_“I can tell. Your surface thoughts are all about some answers that you want to seek out. It’s annoying- nearly makes my head ring.”_

Harry would have sent the immortal bird a glare, but refrained as he didn’t want to be labeled as insane outside of the UK by people around him. He snapped a reply back, making a point to make it a bit louder just to annoy the bird:

_“Well excuse me your highness!”_

_“You’re not excused. You have horrible manners.”_ Venture smacked the back of Harry’s head to make an extra point. _“Hasn’t anyone taught you some manners?”_

_“Like Hell I need manners when I talk with you- you oversized turkey.”_

For that, the wizard was pecked on the head rather harshly this time. Harry was ready to strangle the immortal bird, not caring what others thought of him. Unfortunately for him, the phoenix returned to the original topic.

_“So you came to Italy in search for answers. I will tell you this then. I can tell that you’re not an ordinary human being. I can feel something strange about you, which leads me to believe that whatever it is, is the reason as to why I’m you’re familiar.”_

The black headed teen stopped in front of a store, to make it look like he was window shopping so to not look suspicious by just walking around. His thoughts raced to decode what he was just told. A frown nearly made itself known, but when he saw the reflection the green eyed male forced himself to look back with a blank expression. He gave a small, almost unnoticeable nod.

_“That’d make sense. Let’s get something straight, my story is long so I’ll give you the short version. I found out just a few weeks ago that I’m not really Harry Potter but rather some Lovino guy that was trapped in this body. So I came to Italy in search for answers.”_

_“That’d explain the odd aura that’s around you. It would also explain how I’m your familiar… no… I’m your inner self’s familiar.”_

Venture said wistfully with an interested tone. Harry sent a look to the phoenix through the usage of the reflection.

_“My… inner self? That’s an odd way of putting it.”_

Harry started to walk away with a fake look of disinterest, much the opposite of what he truly felt. Only God knew where he headed next.

_“Either way, I also came to Italy in secret because of my headmaster. He has been acting very strange lately and I feel unsafe around him. If not for my best friends and Godfather, I wouldn’t be in Italy right now.”_

_“And did you find anything during your short stay?”_

_“Yes. I found out quite a few things actually.”_ Harry answered with a mental hum, _“But all I’m getting is more questions than answers.”_

_“Don’t worry. I’m sure that even with your little brain you can figure it out.”_

Harry’s blood pumped through his veins at the insult. A tick appeared on the side of his head, which only seemed to grow with the amusements that he felt through the link. He swore that he would do quite a few unpleasant things to that familiar of his in the near future at the rate that they were going. Throughout his boiling anger, Harry came upon a fountain where he sat down against it to rest. The wizard was about to make a comeback, but he was interrupted when he felt some sort of a strong pull. He blinked several times in confusion at the alien but familiar and warm feeling. The pull was only getting stronger as the seconds went by. All of a sudden, Harry felt like his brain was about to split in half. He held onto his head in pain. The next thing he knew, another vision came.

_"Feliciano, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were with the potato eating bastard."_

_Harry asked his brother without looking up from the tomato garden. The feeling that he felt at the presence was much stronger here. His younger brother said in his usual energetic and happy manner:_

_"Ve~ he has something else to do and I was bored."_

_"So, you decided to come here in hope that I would give you entertainment?"_

_Harry's eyebrow twitched with annoyance. Feliciano kneeled down beside him. He ignored the question and asked him as he studied the tomatoes:_

_"Are they done yet?"_

_Harry sighed deeply. He replied as he studied the tomatoes:_

_"No, they're not done yet, just a few more days."_

_"Ve~ we should make some salsa with these. What do you think fratello?"_

_"Fine"_

_Harry grumbled. He looked over only to face his way too cheerful younger brother. He should stop being too damn nice to him._

Finally, Harry snapped out of it. He took off his glasses to favor the action to rub his eyes. They really hurt at the moment without any real reason- wait… the adolescent blinked a few times and noticed something very different… very clear. His vision wasn’t blurry without his glasses on. He blinked once more in confusion as he put his glasses back on to experiment his eyesight, only to discover that everything was blurry. He took them off again and saw just fine. _What the fuck is going on...? Wait... did I just say_ fuck _? Since when did I start to use that word?_ Harry wondered in almost horror.

Harry shook his head sharply and put his glasses into his bag. It felt strange to not wear anything on his nose, but at the same time it felt good. With that, he got up. For a second, he threw a look towards the water inside the big fountain, but froze in his tracks. Since when did he have a different skin tone? He still looked the same in many ways, but the colour of his eyes, skin and hair were different. Heck, he even had this weird piece of hair that stuck out like a sore thumb at the side of his head, defying all gravity logic. Harry thought with wonder if he had finally snapped.

_"Venture, is it just me or did my looks change?"_

_"No, they changed."_

Harry went pale, almost gaining his original skin tone in that manner. How the hell did this happen? Then he remembered what happened this morning. _I need to find out more about this spell, and fast._ He turned around and was about to run, but slammed against a person pretty hard. He and the stranger fell down against the harsh, hot ground with a loud _thud_. Some people around them stopped to stare. Harry quickly apologized in Italian, the language felt natural on his tongue:

"M-Mi dispiace (I’m sorry)!"

He noticed that even his voice changed in a split second! When he opened his eyes he saw a very familiar person stare back up at him in shock. That someone very familiar was none other than his other self’s younger brother, Feliciano. The man underneath him breathed out in almost a choking tearful manner:

"F-Fratello?"

Harry started to panic. Without thinking straight he got off his brother and ran as fast as he could back to the Italian magical community. He knew that the man chased after him. He heard the younger brother cry out his other self’s name, begging for him to stop. People around them parted ways or were pushed aside. Those same people cried out at the action, some of the Italians that were caught off guard cursed rather colourfully at the duo. Thanks to the years of running away from Dudley and his gang, Harry’s speed was above normal, which gave him an advantage as he quickly lost the man and got back to his hotel room. Thankfully, nobody looked up at him as he ran up the stairs and into his room. When he got into the room and locked the door, he looked into the mirror and saw that his normal features were back, except that he still saw just fine without the glasses.

Harry collapsed onto his knees. He cried out loud in desperation while slamming his fists against the ground:

"What's going on?"

Venture flew around the room as he turned visible then landed onto his human companion’s bed. Silently, he watched the teen break down mentally. There wasn’t much that the creature could do, though he wished for the exact opposite. All he knew was that things were about to change.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, hi. I'm not dead. If I was, I'd be enjoying a drink on a beach. Unfortunately, I'm alive, and thus, I have been busy for the last two months. I'm trying my best to get these stories going. Hope you guys can stay patient with me. :) Please check my profile bio so that you guys can find my Facebook Page where I keep updates on these stories and what's going on. Happy Holidays everyone!!!

A few weeks passed by since Harry met his brother from his past life. Since then, he never stepped foot onto the muggle streets until he could get the situation under control. He didn’t know how, but somehow he was able to transform from his current self to his past self. It annoyed him quite a bit, because this transformation was what got the attention of the people and creatures around him. A Metamorphmagi was rare as it was, so they get a lot of attention as it was- but when it was _him_ being the center of all of this, it really annoyed him.

The attention only pushed him more to research what happened to him. He looked everywhere and found lots of information, but none of what he truly needed that related to his situation was found. Apparently, there were no documentations of people in his situation. That made him laugh dryly at, once again, doing something that no one else had ever done. So with a heavy heart, Harry sent to Hermione a letter a while ago via Italian mail post with what he discovered, or more like lack of. Just as the letter disappeared from his hand, he had a suspicion appear in the back of his mind. He wondered if his other self was somebody very powerful, and due to that power it started to break the spell apart.

One of the only good things of these few weeks was that Dumbledore never suspected a thing nor did anybody else. The order believed that he was at the Dursley's, where he was ‘safe and sound’. Everything went according to plan, for once. That was what he thought, until it all changed when he got a letter today from Hermione and Ron. Even now, a good few hours later, he couldn't believe what he read. Once more, he read the letter that set on the top of his bed next to him.

_H_

_You wouldn't believe what happened mate. The Dursley's are in prison because of your clone’s disappearances. When the muggle aurors came they found out evidence of your abuse. The only one who got away was your cousin, who was put in a school for trouble boys or something like that. I don’t remember what Hermione said when she tried to explain it to me. You know how her explanations are._

_Anyways, the whole order is going insane. AD wouldn't calm anybody down and just left with a weird look on his face. G and I have a bad feeling that he's up to no good. The news of what happened to your clone traveled to the Wizarding World and you're all over the Prophet. Everybody is losing it and there's more fear than ever before. We're doing everything that we can with the help of Padfoot to hide you from the order and the Wizarding World. We even had to lie to the reporters, so to keep them off your back._

_You have no choice but to stay in Italy. You can't come back. If you do they're going to keep you locked up so tightly that you’ll never be able to step a foot outside of Hogwarts, or anywhere for that matter, ever again. I'm going to give you to G. She wants to tell you some important things that we found out._

_See you soon._

_R_

**_Hello H_ **

**_I can't believe that I'm saying this, but you can't come back to Hogwarts. If you get the letter for the next year, don't touch it and have the owl come back to Hogwarts with it. The last thing we need is for something worst to happen to you._ **

**_I found out more information about the spell. When I read what you wrote down in your last few letters, especially the last one, I needed to find out more about the spell from here. There's no way that you can change between two bodies. The spell won't allow it to happen. Whoever this Lovino is, he must be very powerful to mess the spell up like that. I also found out that the spell that was cast on you two is illegal. It has never been done before, but for once this world had common sense and thought about the possibility and to prevent that they’ve put up a law. Let’s just say that the punishment is not very kind. The best you can get out of it is to be burned alive. There’s no way to get out of punishment unless you are truly innocent._ **

**_Well, onto other news. I still can't believe that you send R and I plane tickets to Italy. We weren't sure about going at first, even after you said that you were going to pay for everything, but after a talk with Padfoot and he assured us that he could clone us as well like you so we can go. He's going to keep our location a secret._ **

**_Expect us to arrive on Monday at the airport at 5:15 PM. Oh this is so exciting! Neither of us can wait!_ **

**_G_ **

Harry chuckled at the last paragraph. He could imagine his best friends jumping up and down with excitement. They might not believe that they deserved this vacation, but he believed that they deserved it more than anyone that he knew after what they went through with and for him. Harry put the letter on the blankets again. It was a good thing that he had their rooms prepared for him and paid in advance, as he didn’t want to deal with any of the staff workers for another while. He heard Venture say in boredom:

_"You do realize that today is Monday right and it’s almost time to go?"_

There was silence. Harry replied slowly with wide eyes:

"Wait... today is Monday?"

_"Sometimes I wonder if the sun fried your brain. Yes, today is Monday. Monday, the day of the week, as in today is the first day of the workweek. The Italian post mail is fast, but not that fast. Also, it's almost 5 o'clock in the afternoon. I don't think that your friends would be happy to wait for you for who knows how long."_

Harry jumped off of the bed. He shouted as he gathered his things as fast as he could:

"Why didn't you tell me it sooner?"

The phoenix rolled his eyes.

_"I've been trying to snap you out of your thoughts for the past few hours. You didn't respond until now."_

"Shit! I'm going to be late!"

With that he was out of the room. Before he could get to the elevator, he stopped as he remembered something. The teen opened the locked door to look over at his unamused familiar. The wizard asked with an apologetic chuckle:

"Do you want to come along?"

_"I don't see why not."_

Venture flew towards his owner and landed onto his shoulder then turned invisible. With that, Harry locked the room before running off again towards the airport. The two were going to kill him. Well... more like Hermione was going to kill him more so than Ron. Either way, he was dead.

-ooOOoo-

_At the airport_

Hermione tried to keep Ron at bay. The red headed teen continued to look around with a look of awe on his face. This was the first time that he was on an airplane and in an airport- or in the muggle world in general. The only times that he ever walked alongside muggles was when he was went to the platform to catch the train for Hogwarts. It didn't really count so much, because he never really stayed long to look around. Now that he really had a chance to look around, it was like a whole new world for him.

"When do you think Harry's going to be here?"

Ron asked Hermione as he finally stopped staring at everything to look at her. The bushy brown headed girl looked at the clock on the wall near them. It was 5:30 PM. She huffed:

"I don't know, but I expect him to have a very good reason for not being here on time."

The two didn't notice the said person that stood right behind them. The emerald eyed teen grinned nervously. He announced:

"Well, I'm here now aren't I?"

He noticed that his voice was deeper than usual. His eyebrow twitched with annoyance. He hoped that it was only his voice that changed. The two teens jumped a good foot in the air at the strange voice. They turned around with bright smiles on their faces, which turned into worried ones. Harry realized the reason behind their reaction and cursed:

"Shit! Let's get out of here first. We can talk later."

"Don't swear"

Hermione scolded the boy as the trio quickly left the airport. Harry countered:

"Well, get used to it. It seems that my other self swears quite a bit."

They walked towards a taxi that waited for anybody to hop in. As the three teens got in, the boy-who-lived told the driver the address that they needed to get to and they were off. A good 15 minutes later, the taxi stopped near a few shops. Harry paid the driver with muggle money and when the car disappeared, he quickly took the duo into the magical part of Italy.

As Hermione and Ron took their first step into Italy's magical side, they couldn't help but gasp in shock at what they saw. Just like Harry, they had a culture shock moment at the sight of so many creatures walking around and alongside wizards and witches. Their friend showed them the way to the hotel that he stayed in. He showed them the two rooms that were on either side of his room, which they were going to stay in. After the duo put their stuff away in their separate rooms, they met up in Harry's.

"Mate, your hair was brown just a minute ago."

Ron pointed out at the now black hair. Harry sighed deeply. He replied in his normal voice:

"I'm not surprised. The spell is going out of control. Everybody around here believes that I'm some kind of a Metamorphmagi. The only good thing about this situation, is that my memories are coming back much quicker. At this rate I'm going to be able to figure out soon about who this Lovino is and who cast the spell on us."

"That's great news Harry!"

Hermione said excitedly. She couldn't be happier for the teen. From what he wrote in the letters he seemed very stressed out at the moment and for good reasons too. Soon, they were going to get to the bottom of this mystery, she was sure of it. It was then that she saw something that shocked her and Ron. A phoenix appeared out of nowhere on Harry's shoulder. Harry grinned with amusement at their shock.

"Guys, this is my familiar Venture. Venture, these are my best friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley."

_"It's good to meet you. Now that you're here maybe you can fix the brain of this boy."_

"Hey! What does that supposed to mean damn it!?"

Harry demanded as he glared at his familiar. Venture replied with an even calm voice:

_"The sun seriously has done some damage to your brain. It’s only natural for me, as your familiar, to be worried for your well-being."_

"No it hasn't! Stop making things up idiota!"

Harry barked at the phoenix. While the two bickered back and forth, the other duo's faces were a mix of amusement, confusion and an odd look. The red headed whispered to the only female in the room:

"I’m really surprised that we can understand this phoenix. We should have brought something to eat."

"Ronald!"

Hermione smacked his head and scolded at what he said. She turned to the other duo and said:

"Now, if you two have finished bickering over there, we have other things to do."

Harry forced himself to calm down, though his mind was on quite a different matter. He forced a bright smile with a nod. He got out of his room with the other duo, with his familiar on his shoulder then left the hotel to show them around.

-ooOOoo-

While they walked around, the duo looked awe at their surroundings. Hermione had so many questions to ask all the magical beings, but before she could ask them a notebook was in her face. When Harry explained about what he found out from the creatures, he wrote down the information in that notebook. After he said that, Hermione quickly grabbed it and started to read the thing as if her life depended on it.

Ron was amazed at everything. Even though he grew up with believes that certain creatures were dark, just by meeting those same beings his believes started to change slowly for the better. The foods that he tried were just amazing. It was completely different than what he was used to back in Britain and Hogwarts. He even learned new things that he never knew existed in the first place.

After their experience in the magical part of Italy, Harry decided to show them around the muggle side of it. Though, at first, he was very hesitated about it as he didn’t want to run into the younger brother again. However he understood that they’d drag him out there if he didn’t do anything first, so he didn’t have much say in it. After making sure that he had everything that he needed, as usual, and had Venture turn invisible again, they left. The trio walked around for quite some time. They took lots of pictures, learned new things together, ate different food, made sure that Ron was with them since he still didn't know a lot of things about muggles and the last thing they needed was for him to get lost.

By the time that they finally started to get exhausted, was when it started to get dark. The trio set down on one of the many benches in the park. Ron said after he drank from a water bottle:

"I can't believe how far behind the Wizarding World is. The muggle world is so advanced beyond my dad's wildest dreams. There are so many amazing things that I never knew existed. The music, the people, everything is great!"

"I can't believe it either. I heard that Italy is an amazing place, but I never thought that it is this amazing! The statues, buildings, food, music, people, land, it's all so amazing. Even the magical side of Italy is amazing! Meeting all these different magical beings that I never thought that I would ever meet, is a great experience! They're so different from what the Minister is making them out to be."

Hermione agreed with enthusiasm. Ron nodded and smiled at his friend. Harry smiled at the two of them. He was very happy that they were enjoying their time, and for once they appeared relaxed and happy. Now that he thought about it, he never remembered either of them as such. He was snapped out of his thoughts when Venture said:

_"You changed completely. Well, except your height, it's pretty much the same."_

Harry looked down at his hands and touched his face. His vision was blurry once more. He took off the glasses to come to the sight of clear surroundings. He looked over at his best friends, who looked back at him with shock faces. Ron nearly stuttered as he tried to get over his shock:

"How did you change so fast?"

"I don't know. I never changed this fast before. It usually takes a bit of time, half an hour for the most part."

"Interesting, Harry, close your eyes and concentrate on your memories."

Hermione instructed. Harry looked at her.

"Are you sure this is going to work?"

"There's a good chance of it working. Now do as I say before you change back!"

Harry sighed deeply. He nodded, closed his green eyes and concentrated. He saw memories of when his past self was very young. The surroundings were very different, as if he was in a completely different time period. He wanted to question it, but before he could do so a different image came to his mind.

_"Who the fuck are you? How did you get in here?"_

Wait... am I back to...? _Harry thought to himself as he realized where he was. He opened his eyes to see a familiar man in front of him. Albus Dumbledore. The old man, said with a dark look in his blue eyes:_

_"You will do just fine."_

_"Hey don't ignore my question bastardo!"_

_Harry couldn't help but shout and grabbed the gun that was behind him, pointed it at the man and was about to shoot. The only problem was that the old man said a second earlier:_

_" **Expelliarmus** "_

_A red light hit Harry's hand, making the gun fly out of his tight grip. For a second there Harry tried to understand what was going on. He looked at the form that Dumbledore held, to realize that he was holding himself. The problem was, he didn't look alive at all. He looked as pale as the dead. His baby body didn't move one inch._ Wait... no... It can't be... It was Dumbledore behind all of this? _Harry thought to himself shakily. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Dumbledore saying:_

_" **Conparatus** "_

_A black light hit his chest. He felt the same feeling of being cramped into a tiny place. The last thing he heard was Dumbledore announcing:_

_"Now my weapon will be more powerful!"_

Harry came back to reality. His vision was so blurry that he couldn't see straight. There were so many black and white dots that covered his sight that there wasn’t anything to look at but them. Worst of all was that he felt like his head was spinning out of control. A hard surface met the side of his face, the only thing that allowed him to realize what his surroundings were. He was on the ground, panting with different voices around him. The feeling from before was back, only it was much stronger. This only meant that his brother, Feliciano, was there. He heard a British accent that didn't belong to either of his best friends shout in panic at them:

"Move out of the way!"

"No! You can't take Harry!"

_Hermione..._

"We're not going to let some strangers take our friend away!"

_Ron..._

"Fratello!"

_Feliciano..._

_What's going on? My head's killing me. My body feels like I'm being torn apart. Somebody... help..._ darkness started to consume him. The last things he heard were:

 “Harry!”

“Fratello!”

“Romano!”


	7. Chapter 7

All of his memories were back; from his childhood, to his adulthood, to his new life to the point that he blacked out. Harry finally realized who he really was. His true name was Lovino Vargas, he was known as South Italy to the humans and his other name was Romano which was known by the other countries. Only two people called him by his real name, Lovino. He didn’t know how long it was that he spent time in this realm of darkness, but he did know that the feeling of being torn apart was long gone. All the negative feelings were gone at that.

No nightmare, no more memories to deal with, no more Voldermort getting into his mind as he tried to do so right after he came back. Nothing took place. Everything was replaced by peacefulness. Something he never felt before in his entire human life. He was glad that it was all over, or at least he hoped so. Fate wasn't a kind being, and Lovino hoped that he or she would leave him alone at last.

Lovino opened his eyes slowly. Everything was still very blurry, but not as much as before. His entire body felt numb, as if he didn't move his muscles for years. He slowly realized that he was staring at a white ceiling, which was the only thing that he could manage to make out through his blurry vision. There was light also that came from somewhere. He felt a nice cool breeze touch his face gently, in a caressing manner. Soft nature sung to him on his right, which was replaced with a beautiful musical tone on his left. The last time he heard the familiar musical tone was when he saw Dumbledore's phoenix. Did it mean that Venture was with him? Now that he thought about it, he hoped that Hermione and Ron were alright. He knew how cruel England could get, especially when his pirate personality took control over his mind. That pirate persona was just one of the things that scared the Italian nation before the whole Harry Potter situation.

Lovino thought back to the day that he saw Feliciano for the first time in his human life. He knew that they were related, but the shock, confusion and fright took control of his body whenever he felt his brother around. Now that he thought closely about his human life and nation life, he always was jealous of Italy getting all the attention. He always wished for the others to notice him. However, when he lived as his human form, he learned his lesson. He hated the attention, the rumors, the lies and the hatred that could turn into praise and back in a matter of seconds. He hated that the attention that he got from the muggle side of his human life was nothing but negative. He wanted positive attention, which he barely received in his human life. He was alright with the attention that he got from his nation life. It wasn't too much but nothing really negative.

Lovino moved his head slightly, with a wince. His neck was killing him. Not only that but he was very hungry and his throat felt so dry that it may as well be sand paper. He heard something from his left side, which sounded like a door opening only to be followed by a pair of footsteps that headed towards him. A soft warm hand tugged behind his head to list him up a bit. A cool object was placed up against his lips. At first, he was lost as to what it was but when he tasted something wet and tasteless came out of it, he realized that it was water. Slowly he drank the amount of water that was provided for him. Soon, his head was lay back down gently onto whatever the pillow.

"How are you feeling Lovi?"

 _Spain...?_ Lovino thought to himself weakly. He tilted his head towards the familiar soft voice. He ignored the pain and noticed that his vision started to clear up. The blurry figure took shape. Soon, he realized that the person was indeed Antonio, or known as Spain by humans. He opened up his lips and said very quietly:

"What happened?"

The man smiled sadly. He explained as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"You fainted. I'm sorry that we couldn't get to you in time, but your friends were quite stubborn. They wouldn't listen until you fainted."

"Are they alright?"

"They're fine. They're talking with England, Germany and Feli at the moment."

"How long was I out?"

"It's been only a few days. We thought that you would be out for another few weeks for the most part."

"Bastard, I'm not that weak."

The green eyed nation grumbled. The older nation one chuckled at the responds. He bent over then, to the surprise of the Italian nation, he kissed him on the lips. The kiss was soft and gentle, but held much promise for making up the time that they’ve lost together. If Lovino could, he would have kissed back, but he was first a bit disabled and second was too busy blushing to know what to do. There was this warmth that never could be copied in this kiss- something that held a much deeper meaning. After what felt like eternity, Antonio broke the kiss. His bright jewel like eyes looked down at the normal pair with a watery smile.

“I missed you Lovi. I missed you so much.”

Lovino’s blush deepens at the declaration. The older man chuckled at the reaction that he received. He teased the blushing nation:

“You look like a tomato. How cute~”

“S-Shut up! I-It’s not like I missed you too.”

Lovino barked though it was more so a whisper as he was still weak. He was not going to admit the effects that the man had on him in both forms. Antonio just looked down at his boyfriend with amusements. The Spanish placed his hands on his knees and got up. He told the awakened man:

“I’ll be back. Get some more rest amor.”

“W-Whatever”

Lovino mumbled while looking away, his blush decreased but still stayed a bit. With one last look thrown to the Italian, the man left.

Lovino decided to study the room that he was in, as his vision started to clear up finally. When he looked around (though with a wince as his neck still killed him), he realized that he was back in his old house and this was his bedroom. It looked the same as he has left it, except that it hadn’t collected dust over the years nor was there blood from his last interaction with the mafia. He heard a familiar voice say in his head:

_"I see that you have awakened young nation. You gave us quite a scare. Your friends thought that you were dead from the amount of blood that you lost."_

_"Blood?"_

He asked his familiar as he looked up. The phoenix nodded then flew over to stand on his bed at his side.

_"Yes. While you were on the ground, a large amount of blood was coming out of your scar. England had to use lots of magic and potions to get your blood back and get rid of that nasty cursed scar."_

_"Wait... my scar was cursed?"_

Lovino asked in shock. He always knew that something was wrong with it, because whenever Voldermort was around it would hurt, but he never thought that his scar was cursed.

_"Yes. England said that you had a piece of soul of another attached to you. It's very dark magic."_

Lovino was silent for a moment. He changed the subject:

_"How do I look?"_

_"A mix of your human and nation self, though more so the latter. Got to say, having two of you in front of me is too much. Just having one of you is a bit much for me to handle"_

_"Bastardo"_

Lovino managed to reply before the door to the room that he was in flew open. Next thing that he knew he was tackled in a literally breathtaking hug by a crying Hermione. She cried out:

"Oh Harry I was so scared. I thought we lost you."

"Mione. Can't. Breathe."

Lovino tried to say while being choked by her. Quickly, she withdrew her arms and continued to cry but gave him a small relieved smile. Ron stood behind her with his hands on either side of her shoulders, possibly for both support and to keep her in place. He greeted the nation:

"It's good to have you back mate. Got to say, you nearly gave us a heart attack from what happened to you."

"Well, you know me, bad luck just loves me."

Lovino grumbled. The statement made the two English teens laugh, because of how true it was. Once more, the nation felt somebody hug him, but much gentler this time. He tilted his head and realized that it was his brother. Feliciano whispered into his ear:

"It's good to have you back fratello."

"Tch, whatever."

Even though it was a cold statement, Lovino still gave a small smile. The last two people that he saw next were Germany (aka Ludwig) and England (aka Arthur). Oh, how much he hated the two of them, but his hatred was more towards Ludwig than the other. If he wasn't so weak he would be shouting at the nation for one reason or another. Arthur snapped at the other blond nation:

"I told you to let me use magic to find Romano, but no. Instead, you relied on nothing saying that magic isn't real when you have your own magical communities under your own bloody noses!"

The green eyes glared at the blued eyed nation, who in turn sighed deeply.

"Not all of us keep track of our magical communities England. It's been so long that we forgot. Anyways, we had bigger things to worry about."

"Oh yes, nothing is worse than the magical wars that's going on right under your noses! Do you know how dangerous they are when they're involving normal human beings?"

The two blond nations bickered back and forth as they both were dragged out by Antonio with the adolescent British teens followed suit as they wished to leave the brothers alone. When the door closed, Feliciano crawled under the blankets to lay next to his older brother. He gave a small tired smile as he apologized:

"I'm sorry fratello, but after you fainted we told your friends of who you really are."

"I noticed. From the looks on their faces when potato eating bastard called the tea drinking bastard by his nation name, I could tell that they weren't surprised. Why did you tell them?"

Lovino asked his brother with a curious look. The other Italian brother shook his head and explained:

"They knew too much."

Lovino stared silently at Feliciano. He noticed how much the other Italian changed personality wise. That was one of his worst fears. He said softly:

"You changed Feliciano."

"You too, usually you would be cursing at me and the others. Now, you are softer spoken."

Lovino sighed deeply. He told his brother truthfully:

"After what happened during my human life, I didn't have much of a choice. Don't worry Feliciano. Soon I'm going to go back to being the curse brother."

Feliciano gave his brother a watery smile. He whispered to him the explanation behind his change of behavior:

"After you disappeared, a part of me was gone. I was so scared, and hoped that you would return. Soon, without knowing it, I changed slowly. Not too soon after your disappearances, Doisuke mentioned my strange behavior. I realized that the situation was affection my personality. I'm so happy that you're back," At this point tears ran down his cheeks, the smile wavered in place. "I thought that I lost you forever fratello. I started to believe slowly that I would never be able to find you. When I found you, I couldn't believe it. After you ran off, I had to chase after you. I couldn't let you get away from me, after I was this close to having you back."

Slowly and painfully, Lovino lifted his hand to run it through his brother's hair. He ignored the large amount of pain, because all he could feel was sadness and happiness at the moment. He was sad because he was the cause of this sudden change. All these years, he tried to protect the younger Italian to the best of his abilities from the cruelty of the world. He felt like he failed his brother miserably by what happened. He kept on telling himself that he should have fought harder against that bastard of a headmaster. If he had, he might have never left in the first place. However, he was happy at the same time, because his brother waited for him. Even after more than a decade, there he was with his arms open to welcome him back. Even more so, Feliciano _missed_ him. Lovino would never admit it out loud, but he missed his brother as well. After the long years of loneliness, nothing but starvation, abuse and manipulating, he longed for a loved one such as his brother and his boyfriend.

Lovino didn't know if his human life was going to affect his country life from this point on. He only hoped that he would get passed the horrors that he faced since he was very young and up until today. He still couldn't get over the fact that his clone disappeared, which could only suggest what his human relatives could have done. He was always told that he would be safer from the magical world with them. The only thing that nobody ever considered was the fact that he could get hurt in the muggle world also. It just showed the Wizarding World that even muggles could be dangerous without the use of magic. They have from knifes to guns to cannons to bombs and many more.

Feliciano clung onto his brother’s shirt like his life dependent on it and in return Lovino just accepted it silently and continued to stroke the hair.

"I'm fine Feliciano. Everything is going to be fine from now on. I'm not going anywhere. I'm home."

-ooOOoo-

"Excuse me, may I ask you something?"

Hermione asked the personification of her nation. Thankfully for her, Arthur had calmed down. He nodded after he took a sip from his tea.

"Of course my dear, what is it?"

"Can we go see Lovino now?"

The nation studied the two magical beings of his magical community. He tried not to frown as a thought went through his mind. He asked them softly:

"You really care about Romano don't you?"

"He's our best friend. We've been together for 4 tough years."

"He's not the Harry that you once knew. So, why do you care about him so much?"

"It doesn't matter if he's a country or a wizard or even a vampire. Like I said before, he's our best friend."

Ron protested with determination. He wasn’t going to have his friendship with his best friend broken after everything that they’ve gone through. Last year had strengthened their friendship, even though they had a fight.

"Alright, go to Romano's room, I'm going to be right there with the others since we need some questions answered."

The humans nodded and quickly left, both very happy to finally been given the chance to really sit down with their friend rather than see how he was doing and leave. As they left, Arthur walked around the house in search of the only other two nations. The first he found was Ludwig. The two blonds talked about what needed to be done next and a decision had been reached that, as the next world meeting was to take place in Germany, Ludwig needed to go and get things organized. Spain was found in Lovino’s room as he handed out papers to the former Golden Trio with Feliciano sitting next to his brother on the bed as he read out what was written though in Italian. The older brother started to look angry the more he listened.

Lovino wasn’t the only one that was shocked/angry at what he heard/read. Among the trio, the first one to say anything was Ron whom whispered in shock:

"I can't believe how many potions I have in me. I can't believe that I never noticed how much I drank without realizing it. No wonder I left you and Hermione. The potions made me do so."

"I can't believe it either. There are so many loyal potions in here that are keyed towards someone that’s not you two."

A pale Hermione mumbled with wide eyes.

Arthur’s eyes narrowed dangerously at what he heard. He had a feeling that something was off about the trio, which was why he scanned them for all and any spells and potions. From the sounds and looks of things, he was right. Cautiously so to not startle anybody, he looked over the shoulder of the red headed wizard. His eyes read word after word. His eyebrows knitted every bit closer the more he read. He snapped in outrage:

"It's illegal to give these types of potions to a minor. Their bodies are still developing, and with these inside of them their brain could get damaged beyond repair!"

“England calm down”

Antonio sighed at the behaviour. He really didn’t feel like getting into a fight with the British, again.

"Who would do this?"

Ron asked, rather unnerved about the behaviour of his personification nation. Arthur, annoyed as ever, asked Lovino:

"We want to know about your disappearances. What the bloody hell happened for you to disappear over a decade?"

"The only thing you should know about it is that Albus Dumbledore was behind all of this." Lovino spat out the name as if it was poison. The next time he sees the old man, he was going to break his wand, torture him and then leave him to die slowly. Either that, or let the mafias have a new practice dummy to train the new recruits. Choices were so hard nowadays. "I don't know who is worst, him or Voldermort."

Hermione and Ron flinched at the name. The countries, minus Lovino, were confused at their reaction. The English nation was confused as to where he heard that name before. He had a feeling that he should know who they were talking about. A few moments later, Arthur remembered where he heard the name from. He said confused:

"Wait just a second. Voldermort is dead."

"No he's not. Lovino saw him come back to life before summer began. He told everybody that he's back."

Hermione said to the confused nation. The confused look went into a deadly looking one:

"Why wasn't I informed of this? I tell every Minister that take over to tell me what's going on."

"You can say that our, oh so dear Minister won't believe him. He thinks that Lovino is lying and an attention seeking brat. I don't know why the bloody hell he thinks that. Lovino is the boy-who-lived, why would he, out of all people, lie like that to everyone?"

Ron asked getting angrier as he continued to talk. Though he wasn't as nearly angry as Arthur was who spoke rather deadly with a matching aura around him that nearly caused the Italian brothers to hang off of each other in fright.

"If you would excuse me I'm going to have a _little_ talk with Minister Fudge."

With said he turned around and marched out of the room.

"I wouldn't want to be in Fudge's shoes."

Ron said trying not to whimper in fright. The way that his country just talked and the sight of him scared the shit out of him. He didn't pity Fudge at all.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthur walked through the halls of the Ministry of Magic. Each time someone tried to stop him, he used his powers over his people and made them go the other way. He used this nation power only very rarely, but this time he had no time to deal with them. It didn't help that during the walk he slowly let his anger connect with his pirate persona. The only thoughts that went through his mind, was of what he was going to do to that man for not informing him of something this big or anything for that matter. He should have known something wasn't right, since his magical community was very quiet lately. Just like he told Ludwig earlier the day, Wizarding wars were too dangerous for normal human to be a part of.

Finally, he came to his destination. He barged into the room, completely ignoring his rude behavior. He stood in the front of the desk, with a surprised looking Fudge look back at him. The man said with a smile on his face as if nothing was the matter:

"Ah England, it's so nice to see you again. It's been quite some time hasn't it? How are you?"

"Why haven't you told me?"

Arthur asked slowly with a deadly tone. The Minister looked a little shaken up at the tone. He asked confused:

"Whatever do you mean?"

The blond nation glared at the wizard, who looked like he was trying to shrink into his seat. Once more, the nation asked:

"Why haven't you told me about Voldermort's return?"

Fudge's face went very pale, both at the question and at the name. He tried to assure Arthur that Voldermort wasn't back, but the man didn't believe a word that he said. Instead, it just made the situation worse for the Minister. The more he talked, the more England was ready to kill him on the spot. In the end, the nation waved his hand and Fudge's wand came to him. What happened next, made the Minister cry out:

"No!"

_Snap_

The wand was broken into two pieces. Arthur smiled darkly:

"Did you really believe that you could fool your own nation? I'm not stupid. If, just if, you would have done something such as tell me about the situation sooner, I wouldn't have to do this."

The nation snapped his fingers. Two aurors came into the office. They were clearly under their own control and by the look in their eyes they looked very anxious (in a happy manner) about the situation, as if they waited for something to happen. Arthur said once more, the dark smile widening:

"Due to not telling me something that could change the whole world for the worse, you are no longer the Minister of Magic." The ex-Minister tried to protest, "You're going to learn what happens when you don't tell me what's going on. Take him away. Do anything that you want with him, but remember, don't let him die. I want him to be alive in the trial. Oh, and before I forget, don't let anybody else near him no matter what. For all I care, he disappeared off of the face of the Earth."

"You can't do this to me! I’m the Minister!"

Fudge cried out as he was dragged away by the two very happy looking aurors. The reason that England chose those two out of everybody else was because their lives were ruined by Fudge's stupidity. They wanted pay back, and now that they had the chance to avenge their deceased family members, they weren't going to let the chance pass.

Arthur would have loved to torture the man himself, but right now he has many things to worry about. No matter, he would hand that job over to Scotland. This community, as much as he hated to admit it, was also the man’s responsibility so he would need to be informed. With that being said, he had some things that he needed to do, but a couple of those subjects he couldn’t do it alone. That was why he called in Amelia Bones. She knew of who he really was, so she would be able to declare a few things to the community while not giving away his identity. He slowly came back to his old self and said to the woman with a kind smile when she appeared:

"Hello dear, I would love to chat with you but right now we have a lot of things to do."

"It's alright sir, what is it you need me to do?"

She asked him, not questioning about Fudge's absences. She had a feeling that the nation found out about the Voldermort incident. The reason as to why she never told him the situation beforehand was because the ex-Minister forbids it.

"I want you to help me find a few things. The first thing that I need to find is a list of all the members of the Wizengamot with information on them. The second one is a list of suspected and imprisoned Death Eaters with their trials in hand. Finally, I want information of Albus Dumbledore. We need to do this fast. I'm afraid that we're on a tight schedule."

"Of course sir, follow me. I'm going to take you to the room where all the documents are."

"Thank you."

With that they left the room.

-ooOOoo-

_Back in Italy a few days later_

"Lovino are you sure about this?"

"Yes Mione. I want you, Ron and both of your families to move into my home."

At the moment Lovino talked with his best friends in the living room. He had enough energy to do so, at last. He really hated to rely on anybody with the basic things. This was why he had pretty much kicked Antonio out. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was worried about the Spanish man’s physical health, as he wouldn’t leave his side for the last few days. Thankfully he didn’t need to do the same thing about his worried younger brother, as he left with that potato eating bastard for training.

This made his talk with the two British teens much easier, as nobody would interrupt them and he could focus on trying to get them to agree to come live in his home. Of course, for that to happen, he had to explain how bad the situation was back in the English/Scottish magical community. It had definitely seen better days, when it was compared to a different nation’s magical community. It didn't make either of the two humans comfortable, when they heard of how messed up the place was. They believed that the community was always that way, from as far as they could remember of their magical years.

Ron asked with uncertainty:

"Why do you want us to live here in Italy?"

"It’s because no matter what that tea drinking bastard does, war is going to be taking place sooner or later. I don't want to see you and your families suffer over something that you could have avoided by moving to another country."

It was very strange for Lovino to worry about other people, particularly humans. In fact, he rarely cared for either. It changed when he lived his human life. He came to care about other humans even though he would have to watch them grow and die. Other countries done the same thing; they got close to humans, watched them grow and die either in a natural or an unnatural manner. It always broke their hearts, because they couldn't do anything about it. Lovino knew that he was about to make the same mistake as any other country, but he also knew that he was doing something that was viewed by others in a negative light.

"What about our schooling? Ginny, Ron and I still need to study."

"My magical schools are much better than Hogwarts. You're going to learn new things that Hogwarts wouldn't be able to teach you. Not only that, but nobody is going to judge you base on your bloodline and whether or not you’re human. As you have seen before, many magical creatures walk alongside wizards and witches. The laws are similar to the British magical community, but are much fairer. I know that you want to stay in England, but you have to understand that everything is going to take a long time to change. The changes would only take affect when you are long dead. It's better to move to another country."

Lovino answered Hermione's question. The duo frowned as they sent a look to the other. He made very good points in their minds. They were an outcast just because of their blood and status, such as a mudblood and a blood-traitor. They didn't want their future families to go through the same or similar thing as they had. They also knew that their friend was right about the changes. The changes were big and important. Those type of changes needed time, which may not happen in their life time.

"We still have to talk with our families about this."

Hermione said quietly as she and Ron looked back at their friend. Lovino nodded in understanding.

"It's fine. I just want an answer before the end of the month. I can get everything done, if you do want to move here, before my schools start for the year."

The Italian changed his looks from his real self into his human self. When he got a questioning look from the two, he said to them:

"I have some business to take care of in Gringotts. Go explore my home for the rest of the day, both the magical and muggle communities. There's not much you can do in this house."

The witch and wizard both nodded. They said their farewell then left with a promise to come back tomorrow to check up on him. After all, they still stayed in the hotel. So they had no reason to come back later on in the day. When the front door was locked, Lovino walked slowly to his room.

For normal or magical humans, they would still be in bed and in a lot of pain. However, because of being a country, he healed far faster and the big part of his healing was of his economy. Much to his pleasure, his economy seemed as strong as before. Though, from the soreness of his body, he knew that it was a bit bad from his lengthy disappearance. After this whole thing was done and over with, he really needed to get into contact with his boss and the mafia to figure out where things were.

The nation grabbed a black cloak from his closet. He put it on with the hood over his head then he used wandless magic to get to Gringotts. He knew it was a risk, but at the same time he also knew that nobody but the goblins would know that he was there.

-ooOOoo-

_Back with England_

Arthur couldn't believe how much of a mess just one Minister has done. Before him, the others were doing just fine or even great. Okay, that was a lie. Not everyone was good, as there were a few bad, but that didn’t matter. The point was that they made sure that he or Scotland (when they were under his rule) were well informed about the situations that took place. Well, one thing for sure was that he didn’t need to worry about Fudge anymore. Let’s just say that Scotland was having a few ‘words’ with him. Still, from not being informed about the new war with Voldermort, the muggles started to get suspicious about what was going on. The last thing that all the countries needed was a World War 3 on their hands.

There were many disturbing things that he found out, which he would need to share with Scotland later, but the one that he was most unhappy about was the imprisonment of Sirius Black. Apparently the last Minister just threw him into prison with no trial, but what was worse was that Fudge could have brought justice to this but didn’t. _Why am I surrounded by idiots?_ Arthur wondered with a whine. He was so tired from the lack of sleep for the last few days that he actually had to turn to coffee to stay awake. Not only that, but he now had a huge headache as he had to figure out whether or not to research that other Minister that was behind the unfair imprisonment, which resulted in the mother of all headaches. Arthur Kirkland was _not_ a happy camper.

In the end, Arthur gave the Prophet (via Amelia) the information about the three main trials that were going to be taken place. The newspaper company had such a field day that their papers were sold out three times that very day. The first trial was of Fudge, the ex-Minister that was under arrest for corruption. The second trial was of Dumbledore, for what he had done to their precious Harry Potter. The third was of Sirius Black, an innocent victim of corruption. Aside from him, a lot of people weren’t happy campers. In fact, from the last time that he returned to the front doors of the Minister after he bought coffee, everybody looked like the world was going to end. If not for the situation, he would have had a nostalgic moment of the year 1000.

The last things that Arthur had in his agenda for his and Scotland’s magical community was to deal with the Death Eaters and Voldermort. Even though they were a huge threat, he had bigger things to worry about. If Death Eaters were caught in between the trials, then it made his job easier in the long run.

Now, he needed to go have a meeting with his older brother about their next actions.


	9. Chapter 9

Today was the meeting that took place in Germany. This meeting was abnormal, which was why this time no nation was spared, even those that were former.

The nations that came were guided into a private room, which was bigger than the one that they usually found themselves in. Rather than on long table, there were about twenty rows that one usually found in the human world meetings. All the tables were made into a half circle, facing one direction which was the front where a small podium was put in place with a microphone. In front of every chair, there was a small flag that represented a country. Those that were former nations had their old flags placed on the tables. As the room was filled up, people noticed that some chairs were unoccupied. By the time that every nation and ex-nation arrived, only two chairs were unoccupied. The unoccupied spots belonged to England's and South Italy's. Every country, except for the obvious trio, didn't expect South Italy to show up because of his disappearance. Though they were curious about why England wasn't here yet, as he usually was the first one to be in any meetings.

The huge double doors opened up. Two people entered and they were England with a mysterious person that wore a black covered up cloak to hide his or her entire body. The whole room quietened down straight away. All eyes were on them, specifically the latter person, as they walked up to the podium. The blond nation tapped the microphone a few times to test it, in return he received echoes. With a nod of acceptance, he announced:

"As you know, per rules the host would start the meeting. This meeting is not normal, as you’ve noticed. I asked of Germany to change our usual meeting into a more urgent one, as we have many important matters to discuss and this time we’ll be talking outside the economy and Global Warming. One of the first things that we’re going to be talking about is of South Italy who disappeared over a decade ago. He has been found, and he's here with us today."

The English man nodded towards the mysterious person, who took off their hood to show a very odd sight. The room was silent and the air was filled with shock. All the countries, except those who knew, looked down at the country with a mix of confusion and wonder. Lovino's appearance appeared to have changed, as if he was stuck in it. His hair was black, but he had the traditional curl that the Italian brothers were known for. He was the same height as he was with his normal scowl, but he looked quite thinner than they remembered and his skin was of different tone.

Lovino kept the scowl on as he replaced Arthur on the podium. He snapped at the crowd that stared at him closely a little too long:

“Stop staring bastardi!” The current and previous nations scuffed at the attitude. Yeah, that was Lovino alright. Glad that the attention wasn’t as heavy as a moment ago, the nation spoke again, “As you can see, unless you’re fucking stupid, I don’t look the same. The reason behind that is also the reason as to why I disappeared. An old wizard, by the name of Albus Dumbledore, used a spell on me that would unite me and a child so that his little _weapon_ would become strong enough to defeat an evil wizard by the name of Voldermort. My memories were locked away all this time until recently, so I didn't know who I really was and never realized that my dreams were actually my memories up until before this summer began. My human and country sides are still battling with one another, which is why the tea drinking bastard over here is making a potion for me to be able to separate from the human body. Until then, expect to see either a normal me or a scrawny little English brat walking around the place.”

He sent them a fierce glare before he got off of the podium and took his seat on the second row in the left side of the room next to his brother. Feliciano smiled brightly at him, but that smile didn't entirely reach his eyes. Lovino guessed it was because of what he just said. It would take a long while before either of them could settle down again, that he knew for sure.

Arthur asked all of the countries:

“Who knew that they have their own magical communities?”

Only a few countries had raised their hands, the rest looked ashamed. Once more, the English man asked:

“Who started to remember that they have their own magical communities during or after the speech?”

All the other countries raised their hands slowly. The blond nodded in approval then said:

“It's good that you all remember, because now everybody must make sure that their magical communities aren't corrupted. I'm afraid that since we had started to forget about them, they started to change things for the worse behind your backs. Even those who knew of their own magical communities all this time need to check as well, no matter if you’ve already done so awhile ago, just to make sure. I'm saying this because after South Italy came back, I found out that my own magical community changed for the worse. A dark wizard by the name of Lord Voldermort had arisen once more and started to terrorize both the magical and non-magical mortals. My own people are already suspicious of what's going on. I'm afraid that at this rate, another World War is going to take place, but this time the cause of it is magic. Unlike the other two World Wars, this one we can avoid. Just by making sure that our normal citizens are oblivious to the magical communities and make sure that magical citizens aren't corrupting the government. I wish all of you good luck.”

With that finished, Arthur was replaced by Ludwig that had a list of things that they needed to do. This was going to be a very long meeting.

-ooOOoo-

By the time that the meeting had ended at 12 AM, a lot of tired, grumpy and anxious nations left the meeting room. All of them quickly left to their cars or catch a taxi in order to get back home and check on their magical communities. They learned their lessons from the last two World Wars. They weren’t about to let another one take place if they could help it. The only ones that didn’t leave were the G8.

A half asleep Alfred complained:

"Dude, why do you need us here?"

"You idiot! I asked you all to stay behind because I want all of you to come with me to my magical community to pass judgement upon Albus Dumbledore."

"Don't you have your own judges, aru?"

Yao asked with confusion while he stifled a yawn. Like the other nations, he wanted to get back home to check out his magical community. So, in his mind, the British needed a good reason as to why he wanted them to come over when they had things to do. Arthur shook his head.

“No, I dismissed everybody but one witch. Amelia Bones. She knows of us, and is the only one that could announce the decision without giving away our true identities. The reason why I want all of you to come is that one of our kind has been taken against his will and turned into a weapon. Do you really want to let a mortal get away with that?”

The explanation brought the desire affect. The G8 members, minus Arthur, and Lovino all had dark auras around them. Unlike the older Italian that was placed in this situation, the others remembered clearly how in their past they had at least one ruler that controlled them like they were some sort of a weapon. Let’s just say that those rulers never died naturally. Nations did _not_ enjoy being controlled.

In the end, the nations agreed that they would arrive in 6 days for the trial and for Arthur to pick them up.

-ooOOoo-

The last time that Lovino heard from his best friends was a few weeks ago. They left a few weeks ago to head back home, to speak with their parents about the decision of moving to his home and the reason behind it. Knowing the Weasley's, they would move to another country if they had to just to protect their family. From what Lovino heard about Hermione's parents, he wasn't very sure if they would agree. After all, they had a life there that was only connected to the Wizarding World through Hermione.

He heard from the other countries about their findings of when they checked their magical communities. Just as Arthur suspected, many were either corrupted or just started. All of them were very busy getting them back to normal. Thankfully, the countries that had corrupted magical communities got there just in time. It seems that their non-magical humans started to get suspicious as well. It took them awhile, but they managed to get rid of all the evidence of the magical communities before they were discovered.

Now onto other news, Lovino got the Prophet just yesterday. It had said that Fudge was announced guilty to many charges and was burned alive in front of everyone just a week ago. There was a picture of what Fudge looked like before the execution. He looked so beat up and was whimpering to the picture. His robes that were always clean and never damaged were the exact opposite in the picture.

Lovino couldn't help but be happy that the bastard was executed. He had enough with the man, who seems to like nothing more than to kick him out of the magical community because he announced of Voldermort return. If the Italian was told by the English man that the ex-Minister was going to be tortured beforehand, he would have asked to help the people to beat him up for all the things that he had done to him and his friends.

The trial for Dumbledore took place a few days after Fudger's trial. The G8, plus him and Antonio (who got the permission to come and judge), were all there. Lovino learned that Arthur had locked away Dumbledore's magic right after being caught. The Italian wanted to do nothing more than to make the old man suffer for forcing him into a human child's body. He didn't only make South Italy suffer, but also Antonio and his younger brother because of his disappearances.

During the whole trial, Antonio and Feliciano had to hold down Lovino from charging at Dumbledore and kill him on the spot. Though that didn’t stop him from cursing and threatening in such colourful manner that nearly made the nations take a step back. After giving the man Veritaserum potion, they learned many disturbing facts, such as him not caring about any of the students in school. This would explain as to why he put all of them in danger every year and never shut down the school. He had given illegal potions to Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, not caring if it affected them badly. He just wanted them to do his dirty work. Also, he had created a fake prophecy about Harry Potter and Voldermort, so that Lovino would also do his dirty work.

After many more confessions, the last thing that they found out was that he was the one who created Voldermort in the first place. That last part was the last straw for Arthur, who blew up with anger and he declared that Dumbledore would be executed just like Fudge but rather than being burned alive there would be torture then they would hand him over to be Kiss. At that point, there was no reason for Madam Amelia Bones asking who thought of him being innocent. Everybody wanted him dead, it was clear as day.

Due to the nations wanting him dead and fast, the execution took place two days later rather than a week as usual. His crimes were announced to the British magical community, and everybody wanted the man dead as well. He was the cause of all of their suffering as much as he was the reason as to why their children were almost killed every year.

Lovino felt pleasure and guilt when the day came. The nation knew why he felt guilty. It was because of his human half didn’t want the man who he thought of as a grandfather die. However, the guilt was a very small fraction compare to the pleasure. Lovino was the head of all the mafia's back home alongside his brother, so something like this didn't make him feel guilty very easily.

A few days afterwards, Sirius Black came to the court after being told that he was given a fair trial. The countries decided that they would stay for one more trial, because they were curious about the man who was supposedly the godfather of Lovino in his human life. The wizard was given the Veritaserum potion, and was cleared of all charges in the end. The man was so happy that he was free, because he now could be a proper godfather for his godson. That got a rather uncomfortable look sent to the newspaper’s direction. Lovino had an idea of declaring that Harry Potter was dead, because of some sort of accident, but he couldn't do that before he had done two things. One of them was the potion that he needed to drink so that he could finally separate from the human body. The second one was writing down a will in Gringotts, which was why he went there in the first place.

His last action, as Harry Potter, was the kindest thing that he had ever done in either form. He wrote in his will that he gave half of each of his Potter fortune to the Granger's and the Weasley's. After all, they needed help to get a head start with their new lives if they were going to move to Italy. Either way, he had no use of the money. The money was made for human beings only, so it was impossible for the nations to use it.

After the three trials, Lovino finally got the potion that he wanted and let's just say that he was in a lot of pain. It wasn't as easy as it sounded, to separate the two bodies. There was a lot of spell and ruins that took place alongside the potion. Also, the fact that both of the bodies were almost bounded completely with one another due to the length of the years of being stuck together, it was nearly impossible to separate the two without injuring Lovino's body and soul. Thankfully, it all worked well in the end and Lovino declared that Harry Potter was dead.

Now, Lovino was finally going to get a chance to restart the relationship with Antonio. Without the fear of Dumbledore getting in the way, there really wasn’t much of a reason for them to delay the dates that they had in mind.

Today, he had gone on a date with Antonio. The date itself was great. Both of them enjoyed their time together, even though Lovino hating admitting it. Throughout the date, the nation couldn't help but think that it was funny. After 15 years, one would expect the feelings to go away. Instead, the feelings only got stronger than ever. When Lovino got ready for bed, the Weasley owl flew in through the open window and landed clumsily onto the table. It had a letter attached to its leg, and the letter itself was from Ron.

The brown headed Italian grabbed the letter, opened it and started to read.

_Hey Lovino_

_Me and Hermione aren't going to lie to you, but as expected both of our families were pissed that we left to go to Italy without telling them and left behind clones. After explaining about what we found out and the opportunities for all of us, both of our families decided to move to your home._

_All of us are very excited._

_Fred and George decided that it was a good idea to start their new business in your home. They already started on inventing more pranks but they were for other magical beings, not only wizards and witches. They believe that their shop is going to be very popular, and after seeing your magical community, I can't help but see it happening. I think that they're going to even open a shop in the muggle community, but they would only have muggle pranks instead._

_Percy is being a prat as always, and decided to stay in England even after he was dismissed alongside everybody else in the Ministry until further notice. He believes that he would keep his job no matter what, maybe even be the new Minister. Imagine the look on his face when he found out that Amelia Bones was going to be the new Minister. Even after that, he still doesn’t see a point in moving to another country completely so he wanted to stay behind. Mom and dad aren't happy. Actually, dad still is furious that Percy would leave his family behind like that and wouldn't get his head out of his arse and understand the situation, but they can't do anything about it so they left the prat alone._

_Will and Charles got the news from mom and dad. Charles is very happy that we're moving closer to him, so he got a chance of visiting us more often. Will decided to stay behind, saying that he has his own life already developed there, but he promised that he would visit us as much as possible, and if time comes to it he's going to move to your home as well. Nonetheless both of them are very excited that we're going to start a new life, and in a great country no less._

_Ginny is very excited just like Fred and George. After we told her of our findings, she can't wait to discover the Italian magical community herself. After finding out about the classes that we're going to take, she promised our parents that she's going to study very hard, because many of the subjects that we're taking are interesting in her opinion and some of them she wanted to learn for a long time but never got the chance to in the first place because of Hogwarts and the laws forbidding it._

_All of us read about the trials and about 'Harry' being 'dead'. My family is very sad about the 'death'. Me and Hermione had to tell them that 'he's' in a better place, they started to move on slowly. Sirius and Remus seems to be hit the hardest when they heard the news. It took us awhile, but we managed to get them out of the depression. Though, I think that something is off about Sirius, because he went back to normal a bit too easily in our opinions. Maybe he knows about you?_

_Imagine our surprise when we heard what you wrote down in your will. Hermione doesn't have the time to write down a letter for you, so she asked me to tell you that she said thank you for giving her so much money and many of the Potter books but she’s going to maim you later for it. I want to thank you as well. Our families' are very thankful for the chance of having a new life with the help of the money._

_Guess what, we’re not coming alone! Sirius and Remus are coming as well._

_All of us are moving to your home in a week, so expect us._

_How are you doing? Is anything new on your end? Me and Hermione can't wait to see you soon! We told our families that we made a 'new' friend, and told them about you. Don't worry, we didn't tell them the fact that you're a nation. They're really excited to meet you soon._

_Bye!_

_Ron Weasley_


	10. Omake

It was mid-January, the year 2103. It was a bit cooler than usual up north of Italy. There was a small layer of snow on top of everything, leaving behind an enchanted sight. The sun was hiding behind the gray clouds, as they looked like they were ready to let snow fall from the heavens for the second time that week. The wind whooshed by, as it whispered softly into everybody’s ears. The trees have lost their green leaves, and now looked like as if it grew diamonds out of its branches. The green grasses lightly picked out of the snow, although they were still mostly covered with the cool liquid.

In any other place in Italy, the cool air would be accompanied by laughter and happiness. Today, though, it wasn’t meant to be. Two figures stood in the middle of a graveyard. It looked peaceful, as it should be. At the moment, the cool air was accompanied by sadness and sorrow. In front of the two figures, there lied two gravestones. One of them said:

_Hermione Jean Weasley. Birth September 19 th, 1979. Death January 15th, 2103. A daughter, friend, mother and grandmother to her dear ones, may she rest in peace._

Right next to it said:

_Ronald Bilius Weasley. Birth March 1 st, 1980. Death January 12th, 2103. A son, friend, father and grandfather to his dear ones, may he rest in peace. _

Both gravestones were covered with flowers and a few of their personal belongings. Another flower, an Iris, was laid on each gravestone. The hand, which held onto the flower, belonged to Lovino. His eyes were filled with sadness and sorrow. Those same pair simply looked down at the two gravestones, never once looking away. They were slightly red and puffy, showing that he had cried during the funeral, not that he would admit it. He finally let the charm on himself drop, revealing, instead of an old man, his true young self.

Lovino stayed kneeled down, not bothering with the cold feeling that his legs felt at the moment. A hand rested on top of his shoulder, a light squeeze followed right after. That hand belonged to his husband and lover, Antonio. The charm that was on the man has as well dropped. He now looked like his true young self, instead of the friendly elderly man that the humans came to know. His green eyes, which were always so cheerful, were now the same as his lover. The only difference was that he shared the feelings that his loved one has at the moment. Even though Antonio got to know the two humans, he never was as closed to them as Lovino was. Yes, he felt sadness, but it was just a tiny bit compare to his lover. Although, him seeing his lover in such a sad state made him feel the same way.

Antonio kneeled down next to Lovino. He wrapped his arms around the other and simply gave him comfort. There was nothing to be said at the moment. He just needed some time to recover from the recent death of his best friends. He wasn’t going to tease and joke around like always. Not today, of all days. Maybe for the next week he could cheer the guy up, all depending on his lover's mood.

Lovino leaned against the warm body, as he tried to hide his face from the world. If anybody looked towards their directions, their only clue to knowing that he cried at the moment was his shoulders that shook. The nation grabbed onto the black shirt, and simply continued to hide his red face. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold onto his feelings. They were starting to build up further than he would have liked. He told himself during the funeral, he wouldn’t cry. Alas, it wasn’t meant to be.

The loss of his best friends, the ones that were there for him throughout his human, and a bit of nation, life gone forever, it was a lot to take in.

Antonio slowly helped his lover get up onto his feet. He whispered gently:

"Lovino, come on it's time to go."

"I don't want to." The other muttered bitterly and sadly, "I don't want to face the other nations. All they're going to say is that I shouldn't have gotten close to Hermione and Ron, again."

The Spanish man sighed softly. He pulled Lovino into his arms then hugged him tightly but comforting manner. He whispered into the other's ear:

"Do you regret being friends with them?"

"No"

The Italian man replied without a moment to spare.

"Lovino, let me tell you something. _All_ of us nations have met humans that we favor more than others. Even though many of us say that we should have never met them, the truth is that, deep down, we are happy that we met them and would never regret it." Antonio mumbled thoughtfully, as he remembered his own special human from long, long ago when he first came into this cruel world. He looked up at the sky with the same thoughtful look for a minute before brought it back down and directed it towards his lover. He continued, "Never regret it, Lovino. Treasure your happy memories and never look back on the bad times. Never, and I mean never, forget about them but you still have to move on. That's what they would want from you."

Lovino never replied back, but took the advice and kept it deeply inside his heart and locked it away forever. Instead, the duo stood there for another half hour before they left to head back home.

-ooOOoo-

One warm afternoon in the middle of August, Lovino walked around in his home grocery shopping. All of a sudden, as he turned a corner, somebody knocked right into him. Two yelps were heard, one came from the nation while the other was a female. Without a second thought, the nation grabbed the other's hand to steady the duo to prevent them from falling. After a minute, he let go since there was no risk any longer. He looked down at the woman that ran into him only to come face to face with very familiar brown eyes. Shocked beyond belief, he hadn't realized that somebody walked towards them until the person shouted out with a thick English accent:

"Hermione, are you alright?"

 _Hermione?_ Lovino thought with even more shock. The woman, Hermione, looked away from him towards the person and stuttered:

"Y-Yes, I'm alright Ron." _Ron?_ The nation repeated in his mind. The female then turned to the other person, blushed madly with embarrassment and continued with her stuttering voice, "I-I'm so sorry! Are you alright sir?"

It took a minute for Lovino to comprehend what was asked of him. He nodded slowly. Hermione looked relieved at that. South Italy looked to the person that stood next to the woman in front of him only to meet the sight of a Ron look alike. _What the fuck is going on?_ He wondered. How in the world did two of his descended best friends returned back to life and stood right there in front of him? He then noticed something shiny in the bottom of his eyes. Flashing his eyes downwards, he saw the two held hands with wedding rings on their fingers.

He looked back at them then asked out of the blue:

"Are you two happy?"

The couple looked at him dumbfounded. It took only a moment before Hermione replied with a gentle smile:

"Yes, very happy. Please excuse us, but we have to be somewhere really soon."

With a wave of goodbye, the wife dragged her confused husband off somewhere.

Lovino watched the direction they left for a few minutes. A small smile stretched across his lips. He looked away with his eyes closed then continued to walk.

They were happy, he was glad.


End file.
